Pari sur l'avenir
by Glasgow
Summary: Après sa convalescence, Faraday a vu Vasquez s'en aller. Alors il a fait face. Et peut-être que cette séparation ne sera finalement que provisoire. Vasquez/Faraday


**Quel plaisir de revenir par ici ! Je n'ai pas été très présente ces derniers temps, autant en temps que lectrice qu'auteur et je m'en excuse. Mais la vie fait que parfois on a besoin de prendre du recul. Cela dit, ceci en est la preuve, je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire pendant cette période, c'est là le plus important je pense.**

 **J'espérais que ce fandom verrait enfin quelques fics en français apparaître, je suis triste que ça ne soit pas le cas, la lectrice en moi en est déçu, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de persévérer pour ma part ;)**

 **Je souhaite vraiment que celles d'entre vous (ceux ? oui, je garde espoir XD) qui s'aventureront par là y trouveront leur compte. J'ai essayé d'explorer une part du passé de Vasquez qui m'était venu les premières fois que j'ai vu le film et qui j'espère que cela vous apparaîtra crédible. Pour le reste, je craint que les personnages soient un poil trop romantiques, mais ça c'est à cause de mon petit cœur tout mou et je n'arrive pas à faire autrement ;)**

 **Ceci se passe à la suite directe du film, il y a donc quelques spoilers concernant le sort de certains personnages. Et une fois encore, je me suis permis quelques changement à cause d'une mort que je n'ai pas digérée lol**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre au fil de mes fics, au rythme terriblement relâché ces temps-ci, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'ai pris mon pied à écrire ça, si ça vous plaît au moins un minimum alors j'aurais réussi mon coup. Mais trêve de blabla, place à ce qui intéresse plus que mes étalages de pensées ;)**

 **ooOoo**

Les premières secondes, pour Faraday se concentrer fut difficile, mais très vite ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité ambiante. Lors de son premier réveil, il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre où il était, d'où il revenait. La douleur et la fatigue l'avaient ensuite rapidement emporté et il avait perdu connaissance. A chaque réveil depuis lors, il était plus lucide, plus en forme également, quoi que dans une moindre mesure. La douleur demeurait un problème cependant. Il avait bien tenté de demander de l'alcool, quel qu'il soit, parce qu'il savait d'expérience qu'il n'y avait meilleur remède pour endormir son corps et son esprit. On le lui avait refusé à chaque fois, lui présentant plutôt un verre d'eau et quelques poudres au goût infâme sensées le soulager. C'était certainement plus responsable, mais sacrément frustrant aussi. Parce que ce manque était douloureux lui aussi, quoi que moins que le reste. Chaque geste était un calvaire, respirer une épreuve. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur. Vasquez avait parlé de cinq balles qu'on lui avait retirées. Cinq, alors que lui avait tué bien des hommes d'une seule. S'il n'avait pas le cul bordé de nouilles avec ça ! Sans compter l'explosion. Ce jour maudit, il avait fait joujou avec bien des explosifs, mais ce dernier bâton de dynamite avait bien failli lui être fatal. C'est ce qu'il avait cru en le lançant d'ailleurs. Il s'était trouvé un peu plus loin de l'explosion que prévu finalement, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir du choc.

Ses amis avaient confessé l'avoir ramené par Vasquez dans un état lamentable, sans conviction aucune quant à ses chances de survie. Si lui ne se souvenait que de son réveil dans cette chambre aux murs encore criblés de balles, témoins de la violence des combats qui avaient coûté bien des vies, au moins était-il toujours là. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir sur un cheval, encore moins debout même pour tout le whisky du coin, mais il était bien vivant. Ce qui n'était pas forcément juste au regard de tous les hommes de bien qui avaient péri ce jour funeste, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Surtout qu'il y en avait un qu'il aurait été déçu de quitter aussi vite.

Tournant laborieusement la tête, il vit justement Vasquez, planté debout devant la fenêtre. Il resta un moment à l'observer, sans faire un bruit qui aurait pu trahir qu'il était réveillé. Tout était allé si vite entre eux qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se poser et juste réfléchir à la situation, comme il pouvait le faire à présent. Non pas qu'il regrette ce qui était arrivé entre eux, bien au contraire, c'était davantage les conséquences sur leur avenir, commun ou non d'ailleurs, qui l'inquiétaient.

Vasquez l'avait attiré dès qu'il l'avait vu, même s'il avait d'abord mis cela sur le compte de l'alcool, ce doux ami qui avait tendance à rendre tout plus beau. Et supportable. Mais quand cette attirance s'était avérée fondée, et surtout réciproque, ils avaient fait comme le faisaient deux hommes face à un sentiment hors-la-loi. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre sans avoir besoin d'en parler, se taquinant pour mieux se rapprocher. Mais trois jours à passer ensemble, chevauchant côte à côte, les avait rapprochés plus que prévu. La dernière soirée de leur périple avait marqué un tournant, leur faisant admettre toute cette attirance qu'ils n'osaient s'avouer. Ça avait été bon au-delà de leurs espérances. Et naturellement, sans en parler plus que le reste, ça n'avait pas été l'affaire d'une seule fois.

La nuit suivante, la première à Rose Creek, ils l'avaient passé ensemble, de même que toutes les autres. Les corps s'entendaient autant que le reste, l'attraction demeurait dans tous les domaines. Ils demeuraient pudiques cependant malgré l'intimité qui gagnait du terrain. Jamais ils ne parlèrent de sentiments, de projets… ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent, à plus forte raison que la suite semblait si précaire dans leur situation.

Et tandis qu'il allait vers sa mort probable dans ce champ, Faraday avait apprécié à sa juste valeur cette dernière opportunité qu'il avait eu d'être un peu heureux.

A présent qu'il avait survécu, il n'était pas certain de gérer. Il avait à nouveau la vie devant lui, mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir en faire ? A la vérité, tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était déshabiller Vasquez et le laisser le prendre brutalement, même s'il y avait bien peu de chance que son corps meurtri le supporte pour le moment. Cela n'empêchait pas la suite d'être incertaine. Parce qu'un jour il leur faudrait bien quitter cette chambre, et alors…

Pourtant, ils étaient encore là alors même s'il n'avait pas sa vigueur habituelle, autant profiter de l'insouciance le temps qu'il pouvait. Dans ce but, il tenta d'appeler Vasquez pour attirer son attention. La gorge sèche, il ne parvint qu'à être secoué par une quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant, tremblant de douleur. Au moins était-il tout de même parvenu à sortir le Mexicain de sa torpeur. Celui-ci effectivement s'était approché du lit, le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Je croyais que tu dormais güero.

\- J'ai soif, parvint à articuler celui-ci.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait prévu d'engager la conversation, mais certains besoins physiologiques se fichaient pas mal de la bienséance.

Vasquez lui tendit le verre d'eau qui ne quittait pas la table de nuit.

\- J'imagine qu'il est inutile que je te demande plutôt du whisky ?

\- Tu as répondu à ta propre question. Le docteur a été clair. Et je n'hésite pas à écouter l'homme qui a fait des miracles pour te garder avec nous.

\- Et de la tequila ? Tu dois en avoir.

\- Il n'est même pas dix heures du matin, le réprima Vasquez. A ce stade, c'est de l'obsession.

\- Tu n'as rien contre quand c'est par toi que je suis obsédé.

Il eut un sourire moqueur avant d'avaler d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Il n'aimait pas l'eau, mais à ce stade n'importe quoi faisait l'affaire. Puis, comme si ce simple effort l'avait vidé de ses forces, il se laissa retomber au fond de son lit. Près de lui, Vasquez ne dit rien, mais l'observa avec attention. Peut-être même un soupçon d'inquiétude, mais il pouvait se tromper, après tout ils n'étaient pas grand-chose l'un pour l'autre à part des amants.

\- Je vais bien, dit-il cependant à tout hasard.

Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était faux, mais le Mexicain n'insista pas, ce pourquoi Faraday lui fut reconnaissant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de lui, de son état. Tout comme il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avouer ses faiblesses. Alors il préférait ne pas trop en montrer. Surtout que si Vasquez était bien là et s'intéressait à lui, il ne ferait pas preuve d'une patience infinie, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que Faraday était ainsi fait, on finissait toujours par se lasser de lui. Ses pitreries, sa gouaille à toute épreuve, ses filouteries, finissaient toujours par faire fuir tout le monde. Il ne s'était pour autant jamais remis en question, aimant cette vie solitaire. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à qui que ce soit pour éprouver une quelconque frustration. Avec Vasquez rien n'était fondamentalement différent. Celui-ci partirait tôt ou tard et lui reprendrait sa routine. C'était parfait ainsi. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi éprouvait-il une vive douleur dans la poitrine, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses récentes blessures ? Il remisa cette idée aussi loin que possible, trop fatigué pour ce genre de considérations. Le lit était confortable, Vasquez était encore là, tout était pour le mieux.

\- Allonge-toi près de moi, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Cela aurait dû être un ordre, c'était finalement une supplique. Cette fois encore pourtant, Vasquez lui fit la faveur de ne pas relever et se contenta d'obtempérer. Sentant le corps chaud se coller au sien, Faraday soupira de satisfaction. Réaction qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur le compte de la douleur et la fatigue mêlées. Tout comme il leur mit sur le dos la façon dont sa main saisie celle, calleuse mais tendre, de son compagnon, qu'il serra des maigres forces qu'il avait encore après ce réveil prolongé.

ooOoo

Les jours suivants, tandis que Faraday se remettait lentement, furent consacrés aux divers travaux et réparations dans le village. Les combats avaient fait de nombreux dégâts. Les mercenaires avaient joué leur rôle, y laissant même la vie pour certains, mais n'avaient pas eu le cœur ensuite à ne pas s'investir pour gérer les conséquences.

Faraday, dès qu'il fut capable de quitter son lit, se joignit volontiers aux travaux, trouvant salutaire de reconstruire après avoir semé la mort. C'était suffisamment rare pour lui de se sentir utile de cette façon pour qu'il apprécie de jouer le jeu. C'était de plus l'occasion de passer du temps avec les villageois sans le poids de l'échéance de la bataille et ainsi apprendre à en connaître certains. Il pouvait également rester en compagnie de Vasquez, sachant parfaitement que tôt ou tard, plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait, ils seraient séparés. Son amant avait été clair à ce sujet, ne lui faisant aucune promesse quant à l'avenir, bien au contraire.

C'était aussi bien. Leur relation n'avait été au départ envisagée que comme physique, autant que cela reste ainsi, pour éviter bien des problèmes. Faraday n'était pas homme à se poser de toute façon. Un village tranquille, une ferme à exploiter… Il n'était pas totalement contre l'idée, mais c'est seul qu'il avait envisagé cette vie. Aucune raison que cela change. D'autant que Vasquez et lui n'avaient pas le profil du couple idéal, pas à une époque où on pendait des hommes pour tellement moins qu'une partie de jambes en l'air bien virile. Qu'ils s'y prêtent dans le secret de leur chambre après une soirée bien remplie soit, mais à gérer au quotidien c'était une complication avec laquelle l'Irlandais n'avait aucune intention de composer. Il avait toujours été sans attache, autant que cela demeure ainsi.

Pourtant ce soir-là, une semaine après qu'il eut été capable de quitter son lit, assis à une table du saloon, le corps courbaturé d'avoir travaillé toute la journée, occupé à boire plus qu'il ne mangeait, Faraday ne pouvait ignorer la douleur, lancinante, dans sa poitrine chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le Mexicain. Il aurait voulu mettre cela sur le compte de ses blessures, mais il n'était pas dupe, même si c'était une souffrance nouvelle pour lui. Comme si l'issue prochaine de la séparation pesait sur lui, alors même qu'il s'était promis que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il ne pouvait se le permettre. Baiser Vasquez – ou se faire baiser la plupart du temps dans son cas – pas de problème. Tomber amoureux en revanche était inenvisageable. Tellement impossible qu'il ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Cela devait rester ainsi, quitte à prendre un peu de distance dès à présent pour mieux faire face ensuite.

Dans cette optique, il finit rapidement son assiette, avala un dernier verre pour la route et quitta l'établissement en ignorant volontairement le regard insistant de Vasquez. Les intentions de celui-ci était pourtant claires, il le lui avait avoué à demi-mot dans l'après-midi. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, en dehors de quelques caresses chastes où affleurait une tendresse inhabituelle, depuis que Faraday avait été blessé. A présent qu'il était remis, Vasquez voulait le remettre dans son lit, histoire de profiter encore un peu. Il n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, la perspective de ces étreintes n'ayant certainement pas été étrangère à la rapidité de sa convalescence. Ce soir pourtant, il voulait fuir le plus loin possible de son amant. Fuir, pour ne pas laisser la tristesse gagner.

Il erra un moment dans la ville désertée à cette heure-ci, jusqu'à échouer dans l'église. Représentant pour beaucoup le cœur même de cette petite communauté, bien que lui n'en comprenne guère la raison, elle avait été parmi les premiers bâtiments restaurés. Faraday n'était pas croyant, n'ayant la rigueur de s'imposer autant de règles et d'interdits, il n'avait donc aucune intention de se recueillir, réfléchir lui suffisait largement. Il n'était cependant pas contre un coin tranquille et un banc où s'asseoir.

Mais tandis qu'il était occupé à tenter de se convaincre qu'il serait bien mieux sans Vasquez, voilà que ce dernier vint s'installer à ses côtés. Immédiatement, l'envie qui lui rongeait les tripes en sa présence et la sensation désagréable dans son cœur le reprirent.

L'autre ne dit rien pendant un moment et Faraday espéra naïvement pendant ce temps qu'il était venu prier plutôt que pour lui. Mais Vasquez n'avait certainement rien remarqué de son tourment, alors qu'il abonde dans son sens était bien peu probable.

\- Tu m'as fait courir güerito. Tu te cachais ?

\- Pas assez bien manifestement.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris. J'espérais qu'on passerait la nuit ensemble.

\- J'avais compris, grogna Faraday, frustré autant par ce qu'il ressentait que par la présence de l'autre homme alors qu'il se refusait à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Pourtant ces derniers jours tu semblais partant.

\- Avant de réaliser combien c'était con.

\- Je croyais que ça te plaisait.

A mesure qu'il s'animait, l'accent de Vasquez devenait plus prononcé, ce qui n'aidait pas Faraday dans ses convictions, parce que lorsque les mots sortaient de cette façon maladroite ça lui rappelait cruellement ces moments où il lui faisait perdre la tête quand ils faisaient l'amour. Bien sûr que cela lui plaisait, il n'était même pas question de mentir concernant ce détail, ça n'aurait pas été juste pour ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque-là. Il hocha donc la tête en se mordant la langue tout en cherchant quoi dire. Ce dernier point aurait été plus simple s'il avait au moins compris quelque chose aux sentiments qui l'animaient présentement.

\- Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! Merde, j'en ai eu envie depuis le début. Je t'ai désiré la première nuit, autour de ce feu de camp. Tu étais allongé, alangui, tellement désirable. Si on avait été seuls, je t'aurais sauté dessus dans la seconde… Mais on n'était pas seuls, alors je me suis contenté de boire pour pouvoir gérer.

\- Tu dois être souvent frustré vu la quantité que tu avales, s'amusa Vasquez.

\- La plupart du temps oui. Sauf quand je suis dans tes bras.

Dit de cette façon, cela paraissait atrocement niais et romantique, ça n'en était pas moins terriblement vrai. Après la première étreinte, ils avaient passé chaque nuit ensemble, cultivant la discrétion sans jamais sacrifier la passion. Même après l'attaque de Bogue, Vasquez était demeuré à son chevet, transformant du même coup ce qui n'était qu'une relation physique en bien plus que cela. À ses côtés, Faraday s'était senti apaisé comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Plus de démons à éloigner, plus de voix à faire taire, de cauchemars à oublier. Mais ce qui aurait pu apparaître comme une bonne nouvelle était davantage une malédiction, puisque leur séparation prochaine n'avait jamais été remise en question. Vasquez s'était peut-être bien attaché à lui, mais il avait toujours l'intention de s'en aller, comme il n'avait encore rappelé la veille. Dans ces conditions, à quoi bon…

\- Si tu dois partir, pourquoi m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ?

\- Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Et ça ne change rien à ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je suis recherché par tous les chasseurs de prime des environs, tôt ou tard l'un d'eux passera par ici. Je dois bouger en permanence, c'est moins risqué ainsi. C'est comme ça, marmonna le Mexicain avec un haussement d'épaules. Pour ce que ça vaut, c'est la première fois que c'est pas aussi simple de filer, probablement la raison pour laquelle je suis encore là après tout ce temps.

\- Ça vaut plus que tu ne le crois. Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

\- Certainement pas ! Non pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais ce n'est pas une vie. Toujours fuir, regarder par-dessus son épaule en permanence, ne dormir que d'un seul œil… ça vous épuise un homme. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. Tu as bien assez de tes démons. Et puis… ça nous tuerait à petit feu. Ce qu'on partage… c'est bien parce que c'est provisoire. Mais la routine… ce n'est pas pour nous.

Les propos étaient sans nul doute censés, le ton n'en demeurait pas moins hésitant, comme si les mots avaient autant de mal à sortir que Faraday à les entendre.

\- Alors c'est comme ça, dit-il lentement.

\- C'est comme ça, confirma Vasquez avec un soupir douloureux. J'ai essayé de remettre à plus tard, quitte à nous mettre en danger. Mais ce soir je comprends où est mon devoir. Plus que nous mettre en danger, je nous détruis. Alors je partirai demain. C'est mieux ainsi.

Faraday se contenta de hocher la tête. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? S'ils devaient de toute façon en arriver là, à quoi bon se torturer en prolongeant l'échéance ? Autant souffrir un bon coup et passer ensuite à autre chose, tout plutôt que cette lente agonie.

\- Passe la nuit avec moi, une dernière fois, reprit le Mexicain. On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour si tu ne le veux pas, je veux juste t'avoir près de moi.

Faraday apprécia la proposition, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'ils y viendraient de toute façon, tout son corps semblait n'attendre que cela. Il n'en dit rien cependant. D'un regard, il s'assura plutôt qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant d'attirer l'autre homme à lui et l'embrassa longuement. Il ne le retiendrait pas d'un simple baiser, mais il estima important de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant, ce qu'il ne savait faire qu'avec ses lèvres tant il était maladroit avec les mots. L'autre sembla réceptif, mêlant sa langue à la sienne, étreignant son corps avec passion.

Il n'y avait plus de doute quant à ce qui allait se passer cette nuit et un instant Faraday s'en voulu pour cette faiblesse. Mais souffrirait-il réellement davantage ensuite en s'offrant une fois de plus ? En revanche, il n'avait aucune ambigüité quant au plaisir qu'il prendrait cette ultime fois, ça pouvait suffire, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Il avait horreur de cette incertitude, horreur de ce qu'il était devenu depuis que Vasquez était là. Il en avait eu d'autres avant lui dans sa vie, avec certains cela avait été époustouflant, mais il n'y avait jamais eu ce genre de complications, de questionnement, comme si avec ce foutu Mexicain il devait payer pour chaque baiser, chaque caresse… Qu'il soit damné ! Quoi qu'à la vérité, il l'était peut-être déjà.

A se demander s'il n'était pas mort dans ce champs, sous ces balles, et connaissait à présent son enfer personnel, fait de sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à gérer et de cette angoisse de l'abandon à venir. Encore que, cette bouche qui ravageait la sienne ressemblait plutôt à l'idée qu'il se faisait du paradis.

Il s'entendit gémir pitoyablement quand les mains de son amant glissèrent sous sa chemise.

\- Pas ici, marmonna-t-il en parvenant à s'écarter.

Vasquez grogna son mécontentement mais éloigna sagement ses mains. Il savait tout comme lui qu'ils seraient mieux dans leur chambre. Ensuite Faraday pourrait en prime faire semblant de dormir, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Il ne voulait pas d'adieux. Se dire adieu aurait un goût d'éternité dont il avait peur. SI Vasquez partait sans un mot, peut-être se sentirait-il obligé de revenir un jour. C'était naïf, mais l'Irlandais avait besoin d'y croire.

La rue était déserte quand ils quittèrent l'église. Déserte, sombre et silencieuse. C'était apaisant d'être au calme, éclairés par la seule lumière de la lune, avec l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Vasquez se permit même le luxe de lui prendre la main et il n'y trouva rien à redire.

Au départ, cela avait été totalement innocent, un contact rassurant qui permettait de gérer une partie de la tension qui les habitait depuis leur baiser. Mais très vite Vasquez ne fut plus du tout sage, l'entraînant sans ménagement dans une ruelle entre deux maisons. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, Vasquez n'était jamais sage quand il avait envie de lui, pas plus qu'il ne se souciait d'être discret, comme en témoignait leur première fois au bord d'une rivière pendant qu'ils venaient à Rose Creek, il y avait une éternité semblait-il. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, émettre la moindre objection – mais l'aurait-il seulement fait ? – Faraday se retrouva adossé au mur le plus proche, Vasquez se pressant contre lui d'une façon qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Ils n'attendraient pas d'être dans leur chambre. Ici il faisait pratiquement noir, aucune fenêtre ne donnait sur la ruelle, ils ne risquaient donc rien, inutile de lutter.

Le Mexicain dégrafa la ceinture de l'autre homme et ouvrit son pantalon d'une traite et quand sa main fut dans son sous-vêtement, Faraday arqua le dos pour leur offrir plus de contact. Il avait fait l'amour souvent, de toutes les façons possibles, avec autant de femmes que d'hommes, aussi bien au-dessus qu'en dessous avec ces derniers, bref, ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, mais jamais personne n'avait été capable de l'exciter à ce point juste avec quelques caresses.

Et pourtant, à cet instant il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, respirant avec difficulté, son membre dur comme la pierre, à appeler de tous ses vœux la délivrance.

Sa main allant et venant sur lui, Vasquez murmurait à son oreille. C'était de l'espagnol et il n'y comprenait pas un mot, mais le ton rauque, presque implorant, permettrait de saisir l'essentiel. A cet instant, Vasquez avait beau être celui qui donnait, il y prenait au moins autant de plaisir que lui.

Faraday essaya bien de lui rendre la pareille, mais ses gestes étaient maladroits tant il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Laisse-moi faire querido, souffla Vasquez, réglant la question pour lui.

C'était aussi bien, dans ces moments où le plaisir le prenait, Faraday n'était décidément bon à rien. Or Vasquez était fort pour lui donner du plaisir. Il se rattraperait une fois dans la chambre, se promit-il avant de perdre définitivement la tête. Encore quelques geste de la part du Mexicain, un baiser plus vorace que tendre, où les dents mordillaient les lèvres avec ardeur, et Faraday vint dans un grognement.

Il n'eut guère le temps de retrouver ses esprits que déjà Vasquez s'était éloigné, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, allumant une cigarette, le laissant tout con ainsi débraillé, le pantalon désagréablement humide. Ce diable d'homme finirait par avoir sa peau, songea-t-il sans une once de regret. Il pouvait bien tout perdre, il était tout prêt à la lui donner.

Comme il l'avait soupçonné, Vasquez n'en avait certainement pas fini avec lui et l'entraîna à sa suite dans sa chambre sans même lui demander son avis. Bien décidé à reprendre un peu le dessus et rappeler que comme dans bien d'autres domaines, ils étaient égaux, Faraday pris l'initiative de déshabiller son amant avant de l'allonger d'autorité sur le lit. Il se dévêtit à son tour, pas mécontent de quitter ses effets souillés et vint s'installer contre Vasquez.

Un colt à la main, ils étaient complémentaires, pouvant aisément avoir une confiance aveugle en l'autre pour le garder en vie. Une fois nus, c'était la même chose. Ils semblaient faits pour fonctionner ensemble, leurs deux corps s'épousant à la perfection, les gestes leur venant naturellement pour chacun combler l'autre. Ça leur venait aussi naturellement que la première fois, au crépuscule, au bord de la rivière, alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours.

C'était implicite, mais chacun savait qu'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit, leurs derniers moments à deux avant bien longtemps, si seulement il y en avait d'autres un jour. Alors ils entendaient bien en profiter, savourant le contact de l'autre, se repaissant de son odeur, la douceur de sa peau. Faraday voulait apprendre par cœur le corps de son amant, le grain de sa peau, l'emplacement de chaque cicatrice, pour lesquelles il déplorait de n'avoir jamais eu l'occasion de l'interroger, et surtout les endroits qui lui faisaient de l'effet. Ce serait bien les seuls souvenirs qui illustreraient ses fantasmes en solitaire dans les semaines à venir et il voulait que ce soit parfait.

Pour se faire, il prit tout son temps pour explorer le corps de Vasquez, notant mentalement chaque détail, à mesure que sa propre excitation revenait lentement après l'interlude précédent.

Si par la suite Faraday aurait bien des regrets quant à cette histoire fini trop prématurément, au moins n'en aurait-il aucun concernant cette ultime nuit. Il se montra tour à tour tendre puis fougueux, donnant autant qu'il recevait, s'aventurant là où il n'était jamais allé, parce qu'avec Vasquez il n'y avait pas de gêne, pas de limite, juste deux êtres autant en demande l'un que l'autre. Deux êtres qui espéraient par cette dernière étreinte trouver la force de s'en passer ensuite.

Quand il laissa le Mexicain le prendre avec fougue, s'accrochant à ses épaules en l'embrassant entre deux gémissements d'agonie, il parvint à oublier durant quelques secondes le caractère éphémère de leur relation. Ce bref instant fut presque aussi bon que la jouissance qui déferla ensuite en lui, trouvant le parfait écho chez son amant.

Quand il fut ensuite dans ses bras, jambes emmêlées, respirations se calmant au même rythme, alors que la réalité reprenait ses droits et avec elle l'incertitude du lendemain, l'Irlandais parvint enfin à parler de ce qu'il avait tellement préféré taire jusque-là.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me dises au revoir demain.

\- Ça sera peut-être plus simple en effet. Ne crois pas que ce sera facile pour moi, rajouta Vasquez après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Je sais, plaida Faraday d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus froid.

Il ne voulait pas d'excuse ou de tentative d'explication. Pas encore. Pas alors que Vasquez était resté trop secret sur son passé pour que l'honnêteté soudaine apparaisse sincère. Et Faraday lui en voulait pour gâcher ce qu'ils auraient pu construire. Autant qu'il s'en voulait d'accepter aussi passivement la situation.

\- Vis ta vie, reprit le Mexicain. Rencontre quelqu'un, sois heureux. Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Tout comme je ne te promets pas de revenir.

Faraday hocha la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. C'était en substance ce qu'il s'était attendu à entendre, mais que les mots soient prononcés concrètement leur donnait un côté douloureusement tangible. Il préféra ne rien répondre, bien trop conscient qu'il serait incapable de cacher la douleur dans sa voix. Vasquez ne le méritait pas, c'était assez compliqué pour lui aussi.

\- Tu as été une belle parenthèse, cariño, murmura celui-ci en le serrant plus fort contre lui, ses lèvres se perdant sur sa mâchoire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi et c'était toujours dit avec tellement de tendresse. Pourtant, Faraday hésitait à lui en demander la traduction. Il craignait que ce soit une insulte quelconque. Pire encore, il craignait que ce soit un terme affectueux du type _chéri_ ou _mon amour_ , car alors il aurait été horriblement gêné. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à se donner de tels petits noms, n'est-ce pas ? L'ignorance avait cela de bon qu'elle l'empêchait de devoir gérer un tel niveau de proximité.

Cette fois encore, il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, se contentant de hocher la tête en caressant la peau nue contre la sienne. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon, Vasquez avait pris sa décision depuis longtemps et lui l'avait accepté du même coup. Les choses avaient été claires d'entrée de jeu. Il était juste surpris que cela le fasse souffrir à ce point.

ooOoo

Au petit matin, fidèle à sa promesse, lorsqu'il se leva Vasquez ne réveilla pas son compagnon. Cela aurait d'ailleurs été inutile, Faraday n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil une foutue seconde. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, faisant mine de dormir. C'était plus simple ainsi. Pas moins douloureux, mais plus simple. Au moins un peu. Le Mexicain rassembla rapidement ses quelques affaires et s'habilla tout aussi vite, avant de rester planté un moment au pied du lit à observer son amant, toujours parfaitement immobile. Un instant, Faraday se prit à espérer qu'il se décide finalement à changer d'avis. Il ne se serait pas fait prier pour accepter.

L'hésitation, si tant est qu'il y en eut, fut de courte durée. Vasquez murmura quelque chose en espagnol, et plus que jamais Faraday regretta de ne pas en comprendre un traître mot, et quitta la pièce. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être claquée, Faraday n'en aurait pas davantage sursauté. Son cœur qui battait la chamade lui semblait faire un bruit assourdissant et l'air était tout à coup glacial. Il se sentait désagréablement seul et trahi. Et pourtant, demeurait une note d'espoir, qu'il se refusait à perdre sous peine de devenir fou. C'est alors qu'il s'en fit la promesse, il n'y aurait personne d'autre jusqu'au retour de Vasquez. Non pas qu'il tienne à lui rester fidèle, mais qui pourrait franchement tenir la comparaison après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

ooOoo

Deux ans avaient passé depuis le départ de Vasquez. Deux ans alors qu'ils n'avaient eu que quelques semaines. Parfois Faraday en arrivait à se demander si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas plus simplement la création de son cerveau d'alcoolique. Ce qui aurait peut-être été un mal pour un bien.

Même s'il se sentait parfois seul, Faraday s'était construit une bonne vie. Une de celle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé vivre, mas il se faisait de l'argent, il ne risquait plus sa vie, alors de quoi se plaindre ?

Il était resté quelques semaines supplémentaires à Rose Creek, puis avait vivoté çà et là les mois suivants, vivant du poker et de quelques arnaques. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ce qu'ils avaient fait en protégeant ces gens contre Bogue et son armée l'avait changé. Non pas qu'il ait la nostalgie de ce statut de héros acquis sur place au même titre que ses amis, mais pour la toute première fois il avait eu la sensation d'être vraiment utile. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque-là qu'il appréciait ce sentiment, il lui manquait pourtant désormais.

Alors à l'occasion, il retrouvait Sam, parfois Red également, pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin aux quatre coins de l'Etat. Dans ces moments-là, il avait son lot d'actes héroïques, de danger. Il se sentait tout particulièrement vivant. Ensuite, il reprenait sa vie, son train-train, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui manquait pour être tout à fait heureux. Qu'importe, dans ces moments il se noyait dans l'alcool et le travail, de façon ainsi à ne pas voir le temps passer.

En ce sens, l'année précédente il avait acheté une ferme prospère et un élevage de chevaux en pleine expansion à la sortie d'une ville. La journée il travaillait, gérait ses quelques employés, faisait du commerce. La nuit, il restait au saloon toujours plus tard, jouant, buvant, dans une tentative désespérée d'aimer sa vie.

Ce soir, comme chaque autre, cartes à la main, verre plein à proximité, il assurait le spectacle. C'était agréable. Cela lui évitait de penser. À une vie faite d'imprévus. À Vasquez bien sûr. À sa solitude quotidienne. De temps en temps, il observait le ballet régulier des filles de joie qui montaient à l'étage accompagnées de leur client du moment. Des filles bien faites, pas farouches du moment qu'on y mettait le prix.

En d'autres temps, il n'aurait pas hésité, s'offrant quelques heures de distraction. Il l'avait fait bien souvent, y avait trouvé plus que son compte à chaque fois. Mais depuis que ce satané Mexicain avait laissé sa marque autant sur son corps que dans sa vie, ce n'était plus vraiment à une poitrine rebondie qu'allait sa préférence. Il existait bien quelques établissements pouvant lui offrir ce genre de compagnie masculine, il en avait fréquenté plus d'une fois, appréciant à l'époque sans distinction aucune le plaisir, quel que soit le genre du partenaire. Mais pour cela, il fallait retourner à la civilisation, l'Ouest sauvage n'offrait guère ce genre de divertissement. L'alcool et les filles faciles soit, l'amour entre homme était en revanche plutôt du genre à vous envoyer à la potence. Le réconfort de ces étreintes lui manquait cependant. S'il y avait pris davantage de plaisir avec Vasquez, avec des professionnels les choses était bien plus simple. Mais comme pour beaucoup de chose, là-dessus également il avait dû faire une croix.

Empochant ses gains de la soirée, Faraday s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux d'une démarche mal assurée, heureusement que son cheval connaissait le trajet jusqu'à la maison, quand la propriétaire du bordel se planta devant lui. Ce n'était ni sa vulgarité, ni sa tenue indécente qui mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise, mais sa perspicacité à son égard. Quelques mois plus tôt il avait piqué un fard et avait déprimé sec les jours suivant quand elle lui avait proposé de lui dégotter une Mexicaine pour la nuit. Elle avait semble-t-il remarqué que son œil s'attardait davantage sur les quelques brunes un peu typé qui travaillaient pour elle. N'ayant même pas remarqué lui-même qu'il faisait une quelconque distinction quand il les regardait, il n'avait vu là qu'une réminiscence de ses souvenirs de Vasquez, ce qui l'avait touché plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Tandis qu'il la saluait, il se demandait ce qu'elle avait encore pu comprendre de lui en l'observant. Rien qui le rassurait vraiment.

\- Il nous faut rester discrets monsieur Faraday, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous avoir un jeune mignon. J'ai parmi mes contacts le propriétaire d'un établissement d'un type tout à fait particulier, et totalement illégal, qui nous enverra l'un de ses garçons contre une belle somme.

Faraday en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Etait-il transparent à ce point ? Dans ce cas, il lui faudrait faire attention où il risquait de s'attirer des ennuis auprès des biens pensants du coin.

\- Ne faites pas l'étonné, j'ai vu votre façon de regarder certains hommes. Et puis, vous n'avez jamais touché une de mes filles, même celles qui ont le plus de succès. Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec moi votre secret est bien gardé. Mais faites attention, à force de repartir tout seul, il risque d'y avoir des rumeurs.

Faraday haussa les épaules. Concernant ce détail, il ne voyait pas spécialement ce qu'il pouvait y faire.

\- Alors, ma proposition vous intéresse ? insista son interlocutrice.

C'était tentant. Très tentant. Certaines nuits où le sommeil était tout particulièrement long à venir, sa solitude lui pesait douloureusement. Et puis sa seule main droite commençait à le lasser pour passer ses nerfs. Oui, c'était tentant d'accepter, mais comme bien souvent quand il y songeait, il se disait que personne ne pourrait rivaliser avec les souvenirs qu'avait laissés un certain Mexicain. Et franchement, il ne voyait même l'intérêt d'essayer d'oublier. Une belle perte de temps et d'énergie à n'en pas douter. Ça n'avait pas d'intérêt s'il n'avait pas de sentiments.

\- C'est intéressant, avoua-t-il. Mais définitivement pas le moment.

\- Oh, je vois. Il y en a donc un que vous n'arrivez pas à oublier. Il le mériterait pourtant pour vous avoir planté là.

Ce n'était que trop vrai, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la force de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il garda cependant pour lui.

\- Bien. Sachez que ma proposition n'est pas limitée dans le temps.

Il hocha la tête en la remerciant, avant de tourner finalement les talons. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont son cœur battait un peu trop vite. Tout comme il avait horreur d'être ainsi percé à jour. Il n'était pas inquiet, vu son métier Miss Tilda n'aurait aucun intérêt à le dénoncer ou à lancer quelque rumeur que ce soit, mais il préférait garder cette histoire, son histoire, pour lui seul. C'était plus facile ensuite de tenter de se persuader que tout était pour le mieux.

Après cette conversation pour le moins improbable, il sut qu'il passerait une mauvaise nuit. Pas que les autres soient spécialement bonnes, mais quand il arrivait à s'abrutir de fatigue ou d'alcool, au moins s'endormait-il rapidement sans penser à quoi que ce soit. En revanche, si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un dans le cas présent, lui rappelait Vasquez, alors c'était foutu. Il passait les heures suivantes à ressasser, à se demander ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour que tout cela finisse mieux, ou pas du tout tant qu'à faire. Cette nuit serait une de ces nuits et il maudit Vasquez une fois de plus pour l'avoir laissé seul avec ses démons.

Allongé dans sa chambre, les yeux clos, il s'était redressé plus d'une fois en cherchant son amant tant il était certain de sentir son odeur si caractéristique. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait jamais rien. Frustré, il se contenta de se rappeler. Se rappeler la façon dont sa main se contractait sur son épaule quand il lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille, la manière dont ses dents titillaient ses lèvres quand il l'embrassait, ses petits cris bien particulier lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour, et cette habitude d'en revenir à l'espagnol quand le plaisir le fauchait il prenait son pied comme il jurait, dans sa langue natale, et Faraday adorait ça.

Celui-ci s'était retrouvé coincé, pris au piège à l'instant même où il l'avait rencontré, le taquinant dans la seconde parce que c'était plus facile que faire face à ce qui naissait en lui. Et Vasquez lui avait facilité la tâche, avec répondant et panache, n'hésitant jamais à riposter quand il était attaqué, ne remettant jamais en question le lien qui était en train de se tisser.

Avec une complainte douloureuse, comme si ce n'était pas assez dur jusque-là, Faraday songea à cette première fois. S'il était déjà pris au piège avant cela, se laisser avoir si facilement n'avait rien arrangé.

ooOoo

Ils venaient de passer leur troisième jour sur la route, chevauchant toute la journée, et arriveraient à Rose Creek le lendemain. Pour l'heure, ils profitaient tous d'un repos bien mérité autour d'un feu de camp.

Dissimulée des regards par quelques bosquets, la rivière coulait paresseusement, attirant sans mal le voyageur harassé et en sueur. Faraday abandonna ses compagnons pour aller se baigner un moment, voulant se laver autant que se délasser. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à se mettre nu, il n'avait pas ce genre de complexe. D'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas qui viendrait le déranger.

L'eau était froide, mais c'était agréable après une journée à galoper sous un soleil de plomb. Il y reste un moment, savourant les sensations. Entre le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon, les odeurs du dîner en train de chauffer sur le feu et le silence environnant, seulement troublé par les rires occasionnels de ses camarades, le tableau était parfait.

Il ne sut combien de temps il en profita, mais au bout d'un moment il vit arriver Vasquez. Pas un instant il ne se sentit gêné de cette proximité alors qu'il ne portait aucun vêtement. L'autre s'en irait s'il trouvait à y redire, mais quelque chose lui laissait à penser que le Mexicain n'était pas homme à faire des manières pour si peu.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi, güero ?

\- Il y a bien assez de place pour nous deux.

Et confirmant les pensées de Faraday sur son caractère tout sauf farouche, Vasquez se déshabilla aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait fait lui-même, ne se trouvant pas un instant embarrassé d'avoir un spectateur. Tout comme l'autre, il n'avait même plus son chapeau sur la tête quand il entra dans l'eau.

\- Elle est froide, constata-t-il avec un frisson.

Faraday resta à une distance respectable pour lui laisser le choix sur la conduite à adopter, mais il était bien décidé à parler sans équivoque afin de vérifier si son instinct ne le trompait pas. Dans le cas contraire, il pourrait toujours plaider l'ivresse pour éviter de créer un quelconque incident gênant, c'était une excuse qui lui avait servi bien souvent.

\- Il y a bien quelques façons de se réchauffer, lança-t-il donc sans ambages.

Le sourire de Vasquez lui offrit toutes les confirmations du monde. Non, décidément, il ne s'était pas fait d'idées.

\- Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au mot, prévint le Mexicain.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas très exactement ce que j'attends ?

\- Je te préviens, si je me lance, tu ne pourras plus m'arrêter.

Faraday nota non sans satisfaction que son accent était plus marqué tout à coup tant il y avait de la passion dans sa voix. Il l'avait ferré, ne restait plus à présent qu'agir avec tact et doigté pour avoir exactement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Voilà trois jours que je n'attends que de te voir te lancer.

\- Cabrόn, rit doucement Vasquez. J'espère sincèrement que tu sais dans quoi tu mets les pieds.

\- Si tu pouvais y mettre autre chose que les pieds pour ta part, ce serait parfait, lança Faraday sans le quitter des yeux à aucun moment.

Le voyant finalement s'approcher de lui, il put enfin savourer sa victoire. Sa patience avait fini par payer.

L'étreinte était étonnamment puissante quand Vasquez le prit dans ses bras et Faraday comprit qu'effectivement, il aurait eu bien du mal à faire marche arrière. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas la moindre intention. Le premier baiser fut bref, à peine une caresse sur ses lèvres, avant que Vasquez ne se recule légèrement pour l'interroger une dernière fois du regard.

\- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable, amigo ? le taquina-t-il.

Cette fois le Mexicain n'eut plus aucune retenue, ses lèvres prenant les siennes avec violence, sa langue quémandant immédiatement l'accès à sa bouche.

Faraday avait été embrassé par bien des hommes entreprenants, mais jamais ça n'avait pris ces proportions. Peut-être à cause de l'urgence de la situation tant ils se voulaient, peut-être à cause du risque d'être découverts par leurs amis dans cette fâcheuse posture… Qu'importe les raisons, ça n'aurait pu être plus intense. Et tandis que les lèvres se mêlaient encore et encore, les mains étaient déjà entrées dans la danse, découvrant chacune un corps ardemment désiré.

Faraday ne s'y était pas trompé, non seulement son compagnon était loin d'être farouche, mais il était même sacrément doué pour faire monter la température, caressant exactement ce qu'il fallait. En prime, il avait un corps façonné pour le plaisir.

Les doigts agiles furent sur l'érection de l'Irlandais puis titillèrent son intimité, le faisant se tendre tout entier en grognant. Le petit rire satisfait qu'il obtint en retour, loin de le vexer, ne fit que l'exciter davantage. L'autre homme jouait avec lui et il ne doutait pas un instant de tout le bien qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, pas davantage qu'en se lâchant un seul instant, ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la berge. S'y allonger n'était guère confortable, mais leurs préoccupations étaient tout autre. L'un contre l'autre, Faraday n'était pas sûr de distinguer où lui finissait, où Vasquez commençait… C'était parfait de la sorte… Leurs deux bassins bougeaient de concert tandis que les mains s'égaraient sur les membres tendus, que les souffles se mêlaient.

\- C'est bon, grogna Faraday d'une voix rauque.

L'autre lui répondit en espagnol, ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement d'en saisir l'essentiel.

Vasquez mordilla sa mâchoire tandis qu'il accélérait sa caresse. Faraday tenta de suivre le rythme, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus être bon à grand-chose. Même le meilleur des alcools n'avait jamais été capable de lui vider la tête à ce point. Et il était certain d'être en train de développer une toute nouvelle addiction. Peut-être la plus saine de toute, à ceci près qu'il lui faudrait l'entière collaboration de l'homme qu'il avait présentement autant entre ses bras que ses cuisses. Entière collaboration dont il bénéficiait au moins pour l'instant. Autant en profiter.

Faraday ferma les yeux pour tenter de gérer toutes les sensations. L'odeur de l'herbe mêlée à celle de son amant, mélange subtil de fragrances ô combien viriles. Le son de leurs gémissements rivalisant avec celui de la rivière et des éclats de voix de leurs camarades au loin. La douceur de la peau de Vasquez et la chaleur de son sexe dans sa main. Ses sens étaient tellement sollicités qu'il lui semblait perdre la raison. Et pourtant, tout cela n'était rien en comparaison de cette impression de feu qui se répandait en lui, semblant vouloir le consumer tout entier.

C'était comme si Vasquez avait tout compris à la façon dont il fonctionnait et s'ingéniait maintenant à faire en sorte que plus rien ne tourne rond, même la plus élémentaire des réflexions. C'était une torture. Elle n'aurait pu être davantage exquise cependant.

Confirmant un peu plus les talents de son amant pour lire en lui, Vasquez posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'exact moment où il vint, étouffant ainsi dans leur baiser le cri qu'il ne put retenir. Ce fut tout aussi efficace quelques instants plus tard quand ce fut au tour du Mexicain de s'abandonner entièrement.

Ils en étaient quitte pour un second bain, considérant leur bas-ventres et leurs mains souillés, mais l'idée effleura à peine Faraday, trop occupé qu'il était réapprendre à respirer. Inspirer. Expirer. C'était pourtant d'une évidence à la portée de tous, mais l'état d'extase dans lequel il se trouvait encore rendait cette tâche habituellement d'une simplicité désarmante hors de sa portée, sans parler de prononcer un seul mot ou faire un mouvement.

Ils restèrent un bon moment l'un contre l'autre, les cœurs cognant à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines alors que la nuit tombait irrémédiablement, de même que la température. On allait forcément se demander où ils avaient bien pu passer et finir par les découvrir dans cette position pour le moins explicite. Mais même cela ne parvenait à les atteindre.

Vasquez le premier retrouva l'usage de la parole, le félicitant pour ses talents, mais avec une bonne dose de sarcasmes pour rendre tout cela le moins romantique possible. Il le gratifia tout de même d'un _querido_ dont Faraday ne comprenait pas le sens mais qu'il choisit de considérer comme affectueux.

Si Goodnight les regarda avec curiosité à leur retour – mais après tout ne se prêtait-il pas lui-même à ce genre d'activité avec Billy ? Faraday le soupçonnait fortement – personne ne leur demanda quoi que ce soit. Comme si rien n'était vraiment arrivé. C'était aussi bien, à ce moment-là l'Irlandais n'était même pas sûr d'avoir envie de recommencer. Quant à savoir ce que Vasquez avait en tête… Telle l'énigme qu'il était encore pour lui, il ne lui adressa pas la parole durant la soirée.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là le Mexicain s'installa tout particulièrement près de lui pour dormir. Cela n'aurait pas dû le toucher à ce point, mais Faraday en éprouvait un apaisement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps.

ooOoo

Comme c'était loin tout ça. Si loin que Faraday se demandait souvent si ce n'était pas de simples fantasmes qu'il aurait mûris avec le temps. Mais ils étaient bien trop précis pour cela. De même que le réconfort qu'ils lui apportaient était bien trop tangible pour être le résultat de son imagination.

S'il aimait à se rappeler chacune de leurs étreintes, c'est qu'il n'y en avait pas eu tant que cela au final, témoignant du caractère éphémère de leur relation, que démentait pourtant leur lien particulier, cette première fois était tout particulièrement chère à son cœur. Peut-être parce que c'était par elle que tout avait commencé, qu'elle avait revêtu un sentiment d'urgence qui l'avait rendu si spéciale. Peu importe au demeurant la raison, il était simplement heureux chaque fois que, comme ce soir, lorsqu'il se plongeait dans ce passé, les détails soient toujours présents et si précis. Cela s'était avéré une bonne idée de ne pas remplacer Vasquez, malgré parfois quelques frustrations, ainsi sa mémoire n'avait pas été altérée par quelqu'un qui n'en aurait de toute façon jamais valu la peine.

Il se caressa au rythme de ses souvenirs et put même, l'espace d'une fugace seconde, alors qu'il gardait volontairement les yeux fermés, se persuader que Vasquez était tout à côté.

ooOoo

Quelques jours plus tard, Faraday était immobile sous le soleil féroce de ce milieu d'après-midi, à s'efforcer à réparer l'une des clôtures qui entouraient sa propriété. Deux chevaux avaient disparu durant la nuit et ceci n'avait certainement pas été arraché par accident. Il y avait des voleurs dans le coin et le cow-boy s'était déjà fait la promesse plusieurs fois au cours des dernières heures que s'il leur mettait la main dessus, la perspective d'un procès et d'une corde serait de la rigolade pour eux. Ses colts n'avaient pas servi depuis si longtemps qu'il ne ferait rien pour se retenir.

Retirant son chapeau, il s'épongea le front en rêvant à un verre. Il avait si chaud qu'il se serait même contenté d'eau. Mais il devait finir ce travail avant, malgré la soif et la sueur qui faisait coller sa chemise à sa peau.

Reprenant sa tâche avec application, il se tendit, prêt à bondir, la force de l'habitude quand on a passé des années à chercher des poux aux pires canailles, en voyant une ombre se dessiner à ses côtés.

\- Qui aurait pu imaginer l'un des meilleurs tireurs de l'Ouest devenu un simple granjero.

Cette voix, moqueuse quoi que douce, cet accent… C'était si incongru dans ce coin de nulle part, qu'il se refusait à y croire. Il ne put cependant retenir un sourire en se tournant vers l'étranger, qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

\- Tes errances de cow-boy solitaire sont finalement terminées ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus mordant qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Mais deux ans de solitude avaient de quoi rendre aigri n'importe quel homme patient. Vasquez eut la décence de paraître gêné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? reprit Faraday, préférant l'attaque à devoir se justifier quant à sa toute nouvelle vie rangée qu'il n'avait qu'à moitié choisie.

\- Necesito… – voilà que ce fichu Mexicain perdait une fois de plus ses mots quand la situation n'allait pas dans son sens. J'ai besoin de te voir, dit-il finalement.

\- Eh bien c'est fait. Et ensuite ?

Faraday en profitait autant qu'il le pouvait dans ce rôle froid, parce qu'il savait que cela ne durerait pas. Pas alors que son palpitant s'était mis en tête de battre la chamade et ses mains de trembler. Ce retour inespéré, c'était plus d'émotions que prévu. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas désagréable de voir Vasquez hésiter là où il avait dû penser que les retrouvailles seraient du tout cuit.

\- Je pensais que ce serait réciproque, avoua celui-ci dans un souffle.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Faraday ne put que tomber le masque.

\- Putain, ça l'est ! Mais j'essaie de me préserver, pour quand tu repartiras, tu comprends ?

\- On n'en est pas encore là.

Faraday fut peiné qu'il ne démente pas cette idée d'un nouveau départ, mais choisit judicieusement de ne pas commenter.

\- Viens, rentrons, proposa-t-il plutôt.

\- Et ta clôture ?

\- A cet instant il n'y a rien qui m'importe moins que ça.

Il crevait d'envie de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ce qu'il ne pouvait faire ici. Ils se mirent donc en route, le cheval du Mexicain les suivant de près. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot tandis qu'ils marchaient un tout petit peu trop près l'un de l'autre pour que ce soit le fruit du hasard. La tension était palpable et Faraday se demandait si c'était le désir qui l'animait ou au contraire la frustration.

Vasquez alla installer sa monture dans l'écurie et Faraday en profita pour se rendre à la pompe à côté de la maison. Il retira sa chemise et fit une toilette de fortune, son plaisir à sentir l'eau froide sur sa peau brûlante faisant douloureusement écho à cette mémorable première fois.

Il était torse-nu quand son compagnon reparu, ne faisant même pas mine de ne pas apprécier le spectacle.

\- Le travail au grand air te réussit.

Faraday secoua la tête en remettant sa chemise. Vile flatteur, songea-t-il avec amusement. Il apprécia le compliment cela dit.

\- A défaut de faire de l'exercice dans un lit, dit-il, pour la première fois d'un ton léger.

C'était bon de retrouver la complicité d'antan.

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'était rare qu'on le fasse dans un lit.

Très bon, définitivement. Comme si ces deux ans s'étaient effacés instantanément quand il avait posé ses yeux sur son amant. Pourtant, ils avaient bien existé et par fierté au moins il se devait de ne pas céder à ce que l'autre était venu chercher. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il le fit rentrer dans la maison, amusé de sa réaction surprise. La bâtisse était grande, bien trop grande pour un homme seul, qui partageait son temps entre la cuisine et la chambre, et meublée, dédorée avec goût. A sa décharge pour ce dernier détail, Faraday n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Il l'avait acheté comme ça et n'avait touché à rien parce qu'il n'y voyait pas grand intérêt. Il passait de toute façon la majorité de ses journées dehors.

\- C'est… improbable de te retrouver dans un endroit pareil, dit Vasquez. Une vie rangée, une ferme… Je ne pensais pas que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- J'élève des chevaux, plaida Faraday avec un haussement d'épaules. De bons chevaux. Je ne ferai probablement pas ça toute ma vie, mais pour l'instant ça ne me paraît pas si mal. Je gagne bien ma vie et je me fais une petite réputation.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?

\- Un peu. Parfois. Parce que je suis seul la plupart du temps. J'ai quelques employés, mais c'est pas pareil avec eux. Heureusement, Sam vient me chercher parfois, ça casse la routine. Le reste du temps… Je sais pas… Je crois que pendant qu'on était à Rose Creek, j'ai pris conscience qu'il y avait d'autres vies que passer son temps sur la route. Quelques responsabilités, la sécurité… Je voulais essayer. C'est pas si mal.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout. Mais je craignais tellement apprendre que tu t'étais fait abattre au cours d'un duel ou d'une bagarre d'ivrognes…

\- C'était bien un risque si j'avais continué comme avant, nota Faraday avec dépit. Mais comme je m'étais promis de te revoir quand tu daignerais m'honorer de ta présence…

\- Joshua…

\- Y a rien à dire à ce sujet, l'interrompit Faraday. Suis-moi.

Il l'emmena dans la cuisine, où les bouteilles vides abandonnées çà et là confirmaient qu'il n'avait pas renoncé à tous ses démons.

\- Buvons quelque chose, proposa-t-il. Whisky ? J'ai peut-être même un fond de téquila quelque part…

\- Un verre d'eau fera l'affaire.

\- Tu as oublié les petits plaisir de la vie pendant que tu étais loin de moi ?

\- Pour ça tu faisais plus l'affaire qu'une bouteille, dit Vasquez avec un petit rire en s'installant à la table. C'est juste qu'il est encore tôt et que je tiens à me rappeler de tout ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui. Or je te connais, quand on commence à boire…

\- Et qui te dit qu'il va se passer quoi que ce soit ? C'est uniquement pour ça que tu es venu ? Un tour dans ma chambre et tu repars ? Laisse-moi te dire que même si j'en crève d'envie, tu pourras toujours courir.

\- C'est bon de savoir au moins que tu en as envie autant que moi. Mais je ne suis pas revenu que pour ça.

\- Pourquoi alors ? demanda Faraday, lui tournant volontairement le dos pour cacher son trouble tandis qu'il leur servait à boire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'avais besoin de te voir. Juste… te voir.

Faraday ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Voilà qui était rassurant autant qu'agréable à entendre.

\- Ça m'avait manqué à moi aussi, avoua-t-il en venant vers la table. Ça n'avait pourtant pas duré si longtemps que ça, mais je m'étais habitué à t'avoir près de moi tous les jours.

\- Alors faisons en sorte de reprendre ces bonnes habitudes.

L'Irlandais s'assit près de lui, déposant leurs verres devant eux et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Commençons par le commencement. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux ans où je devenais un paisible éleveur de chevaux ?

\- Rien de paisible, tu peux me croire. J'ai trouvé quelques emplois sans intérêt pour faire des économies. Et j'ai passé plusieurs semaines à me cacher après être tombé sur un chasseur de prime particulièrement tenace. Un peu de temps au Mexique, où la vie est plus difficile que dans mon souvenir… La routine en somme.

\- Et cette vie te plaît ? A passer de ville en ville, de job en job, en fuyant les représentants de la loi…

\- C'est ça ou la corde, alors le choix est vite fait.

\- Pourtant, si Sam a fait l'impasse sur ton passé, je me plais à penser que ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça. Je veux dire, à Rose Creek aussi on a tué des hommes, ça ne fait pas de nous des criminels. Pas vraiment.

\- Je préfère ne pas risquer ma tête en tentant de l'expliquer à quoi de droit. Tous n'ont pas le discernement de Sam.

\- Tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi on a mis ta tête à prix, je ne peux pas me prononcer.

\- Tu es mieux dans l'ignorance.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais promis de tout me dire un jour ?

Vasquez leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Vraiment ? J'aimerais bien savoir quand ? Sam est le seul à qui j'en ai parlé, parce que ce n'est pas un sujet que j'aime aborder.

\- Pourtant, tu me l'as faite, cette promesse. A Rose Creek, la veille de l'arrivée de Bogue et ses hommes, pendant qu'on faisait l'amour.

Le Mexicain eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

\- Les promesses que tu m'as arrachées pendant que j'étais en toi ne comptent pas.

\- En plus d'être un assassin, tu n'aurais donc pas d'honneur ? le taquina Faraday.

Il avait beau feindre de prendre la situation à la légère, c'était cependant un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Son compagnon était considéré comme un hors-la-loi, alors même qu'il n'était pas le dernier à venir en aide à son prochain, respectant autrui… Il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière cette accusation de meurtre. Et la façon systématique qu'avait Vasquez de se dérober ne le rendait que plus curieux. Cela semblait un sujet douloureux et Faraday aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir, dit-il, décidé à jouer cartes sur table, ce qui n'arrivait que rarement à ce bluffeur professionnel. Je ne dis pas que j'ai besoin de le savoir dans la seconde, mais ça me rassurerait de pouvoir me dire qu'un jour tu me raconteras tout. Je pense que c'est important pour nous qu'on partage ce genre de choses.

Comme s'il prenait enfin toute la mesure de son désarroi, Vasquez hocha la tête.

\- Un jour, c'est d'accord.

La voix était un brin hésitante, mais au moins ne l'avait-il pas quitté des yeux en disant cela.

\- Et cette fois, je ne te l'ai pas arrachée alors que tu étais à deux doigts de jouir tu noteras. Pas d'excuse donc pour te défiler.

\- Tu parles trop Joshua.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait cette réflexion, d'autres l'avaient faite avant lui et pour cause, c'était ainsi qu'il fonctionnait. Une façon de gérer son malaise en préservant les apparences. Cette fois il pouvait arrêter avec cette mauvaise habitude pourtant, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait de la part de son amant, il pouvait tomber le masque.

Alors il garda le silence, fixant Vasquez tout en vidant lentement son verre – lui avait un peu corsé son eau, mais vu le contexte il estimait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Il savait qu'il ne cachait certainement pas son trouble, mais quelle importance ? Ce retour surprise le perturbait, autant donc que le principal intéressé en ait conscience.

Vasquez soutint un moment son regard, avant de se détourner finalement. Faraday aurait pu apprécier cette mince victoire, mais il était bien trop occupé à gérer ses sentiments pour l'instant. Il avait espéré chaque jour depuis deux ans revoir l'autre homme. A présent, il se demandait bien pourquoi.

Bien sûr, une part de lui avait encore envie de lui sauter dessus et rattraper le temps perdu, retrouvant la chaleur de son étreinte. Mais à quoi bon ? S'attacher à lui pour le voir partir une nouvelle fois ? Il n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois. Pour gérer son absence, son manque de lui, il avait acheté cette ferme, changeant radicalement de vie. Alors quoi maintenant ? Pour faire face à un nouvel abandon, devrait-il cette fois se marier, faire des enfants ? Si c'était ce genre de perspectives qui lui restaient, plutôt mourir. Ou ne pas tomber à nouveau dans le piège. Garder Vasquez à distance apparaissait le plus judicieux. Cela apparaissait pourtant absurde tant il était déjà trop attaché. Mais cela, il se refusait à l'admettre.

Semblant gêné par la tension qui régnait entre eux, Vasquez se leva subitement.

\- Fais-moi visiter ta maison, lança-t-il d'un ton pas aussi détaché que d'habitude.

Faraday ne put retenir un mince sourire en quittant sa chaise à son tour. Il était certain que ce n'était pas ainsi que le Mexicain avait imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Tant mieux ! S'il le voulait, il ne l'aurait pas aussi facilement. Lui allait résister, autant à ses propres pulsions qu'à celles de l'autre homme. Au moins pour quelques minutes encore. Alors faire le tour du propriétaire était une occupation comme une autre pour garder son pantalon fermé.

C'était étrange de voir Vasquez évoluer dans ces pièces où lui-même s'était senti si seul qu'il n'y mettait plus les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Souvent, assis dans un fauteuil ou au beau milieu des escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage, il avait imaginé exactement ce qu'il se passait. C'était singulier après y avoir pensé si souvent, mais il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas prêt à cela. Pour un peu, il se serait pincé pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas une nouvelle fois.

\- Un gramophone, remarqua Vasquez avec un sourire tandis qu'ils étaient dans le salon. Tu nous imagines en train de danser ? Non, en fait ce serait stupide.

Définitivement, le Mexicain était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Voilà qui était réconfortant. A plus forte raison après avoir connu le Vasquez si détaché, tellement sûr de lui…

\- Je t'aime.

Cela sorti sans être prémédité et Faraday ne pensa même pas un instant à regretter de l'avoir dit, car après tout ça n'aurait pu être plus vrai, autant donc que ce soit exprimé. Ainsi Vasquez savait à quoi s'en tenir. Bon, si ça pouvait être réciproque en prime, voilà qui arrangerait bien ses affaires.

Vasquez justement s'était tendu à cette déclaration, se tournant vers lui avec… de la douleur dans le regard.

\- Ne dis pas ça güero. Même si c'est vrai, même si je partage ce sentiment, ne le redis jamais. Sinon comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir repartir quand le moment sera venu ?

Voilà donc le point qui faisait mal. Toujours cette même menace d'un départ imminent, qui parvenait en prime à gâcher un moment qui aurait dû être juste beau.

\- A moi de faire en sorte que tu ne repartes pas, lança Faraday d'un ton froid.

\- N'en parlons plus pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite et ce n'est de toute façon pas ce que je veux.

S'il n'avait pas avoué être amoureux quelques instant auparavant, Faraday l'aurait fait maintenant. Vasquez semblait tout à coup si vulnérable qu'il n'aurait pu être plus attirant.

\- Je vais te montrer ma chambre, dit-il à la place.

\- Juste ta chambre ou…

\- Suis-moi et tu le sauras.

Faraday était fier de lui, il avait tenu quelques minutes, c'était plus que dans ses prédictions les plus optimistes.

ooOoo

Il était torse-nu et avait le pantalon ouvert quand il entra dans sa chambre. La faute à Vasquez, qui l'avait plaqué au mur au beau milieu des escaliers, l'embrassant tandis que ses mains partaient à la redécouverte de son corps avec impatience. Dès lors qu'il avait eu sa bénédiction, le Mexicain n'avait plus vu l'intérêt de se retenir. Faraday retrouvait l'amant passionné et fougueux qu'il avait connu. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas contre un peu de brutalité tant que l'autre savait ce qu'il faisait. Vasquez avait justement toujours montré qu'il maîtrisait la situation, faisant ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait sans jamais dépasser une certaine limite. Comme s'il lisait en lui.

Cela avait été déstabilisant au début d'être avec quelqu'un qui savait d'instinct ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il aurait trouvé cela malsain, dérangeant, avec tout autre homme que Vasquez. Avec lui, il était assuré sans en avoir parlé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, que l'autre n'en profiterait pas mais au contraire saurait en tirer avantage pour eux deux.

Faraday n'était pas du genre à se soumettre, il l'avait d'ailleurs prouvé plusieurs fois en prenant l'ascendant sur son amant, lui faisant l'amour avec autant de passion que lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Mais c'était meilleur encore quand il le laissait faire. Il passait son temps à tout contrôler, pour rester en vie notamment, et ne trouvait la paix que lorsqu'il était ivre ou dans les bras de Vasquez. La raison pour laquelle il avait tellement bu en son absence.

La raison pour laquelle à présent, qu'il avait les idées plus claires que jamais après un unique verre, il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il fut plaqué face au mur. Les lèvres dans son cou, les mains sur ses flancs, Vasquez se frottait à lui.

\- Tu sens bon, cariño. Ça m'avait manqué. Tu m'avais manqué.

Faraday se contenta de gémir de contentement. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à cela ? Ça le mettait trop en rogne rien que de repenser à la douleur de la séparation. Cela n'avait plus d'importance de toute façon. Plus à cet instant. Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta de passer sa main dans les cheveux de jais de son amant, ne songeant plus qu'à toutes les fois où il avait fait ça et au plaisir qui allait en s'amplifiant.

L'une des mains du Mexicain se fit plus aventureuse, se promenant jusqu'à se poser sur son entrejambe. Sous la caresse, la réaction souhaitée ne se fit pas attendre, arrachant un grognement de satisfaction à celui qui l'avait provoquée. Sans un mot, il finit de déshabiller Faraday. Celui-ci n'aimait pas cette impression qu'il avait d'être ainsi vulnérable. Comme si le fait que Vasquez n'ait même pas la chemise froissée, alors que lui était nu, signifiait qu'il pouvait le planter là à tout moment. C'était tellement improbable qu'il n'avait jamais osé partager cette pensée avec le principal intéressé. Il n'empêche qu'elle était bien là, tenace. Entre elle et son désir d'être pris là, tout de suite, il était bien trop difficile de garder la tête froide.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il comprit que Vasquez s'était mis à genoux derrière lui. L'instant d'après ses mains étaient sur ses fesses et sa langue… Nom de dieu ! Sa putain de langue était en lui ! Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour retenir le cri qui monta en lui. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir chaud quand il réparait sa maudite clôture, c'était pourtant anecdotique en comparaison de ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Il avait entendu des histoires absurdes de combustion spontanée racontées par des paysans crédules, pourtant ça n'apparaissait plus aussi stupide tout à coup, et ces histoires faisaient sans doute référence à son amant. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de découvrir que son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

Quand il s'appuya de ses mains sur le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler, il remarqua qu'il tremblait. Ce diable d'homme était en train de le tuer à petit feu. D'autant qu'il ne donnait aucunement l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter, fouillant en lui, dans cet endroit que la décence aurait dû réprouver, tout en caressant maintenant son érection à un rythme entêtant. Encore un peu et Josh allait jouir, tout bêtement contre le mur, alors même qu'il avait bien d'autres choses en tête.

Il était tout près, juste à l'ultime limite, quand Vasquez le lâcha. Il ne sut jamais s'il était frustré ou soulagé de n'en avoir pas encore fini.

\- Va t'asseoir. Au bord du lit.

Faraday n'était pas homme à se laisser donner des ordres, pourtant à cet instant, si l'autre lui avait dit de sortir de la maison dans cet état, il aurait obéi sans broncher. Paraît que certains hommes pensaient avec leur queue plutôt que leur cerveau. Cette expression avait certainement été inventée tout spécialement pour un amant de Vasquez. A ce stade, rien en dehors d'une bonne baise ne pourrait capter l'attention de l'Irlandais.

Alors il fit comme demandé, la démarche rendue maladroite par le désir qui lui brûlait les reins. Quelque chose dans le regard sombre de Vasquez lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Putain, comme il avait hâte !

Son cul avait à peine touché le lit, jambes écartées, les pieds solidement ancrés au sol, que Vasquez était à nouveau à genoux, si près de lui que Faraday l'entendait respirer, sentait son souffle sur ses cuisses.

Quand il le prit dans sa bouche, un feu d'artifice éclata dans la tête de Faraday et il se réjouit d'avoir dû s'asseoir au préalable, parce que cette fois il n'aurait pas pu tenir debout.

Se laissant aller en arrière en prenant appui sur ses coudes, il osa un coup d'œil. La vision était si excitante qu'il en aurait bandé dans la seconde s'il n'avait pas déjà été dur à en être douloureux. Le gémissement qu'il ne pensa même pas à dissimuler avait quelque chose de bestial. Se voir ainsi entrer et sortir entre les lèvres tentatrices avait quelque chose d'envoûtant, d'autant que son amant savait mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, semblant savourer autant que lui ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'y avait que Vasquez pour être ainsi à genoux, dans une position d'apparente soumission, tout en contrôlant aussi bien les choses. Accélérant puis ralentissant la cadence, exactement quand il le fallait, n'hésitant pas à l'avaler plus profondément… Un véritable expert et Josh en ressenti une douloureuse pointe de jalousie à imaginer tous ceux qui avait bien pu être à sa place, la raison pour laquelle il était aussi foutrement doué. La sensation désagréable ne dura pourtant qu'une seconde tout au plus. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien en dehors du bien que lui faisait l'autre homme.

Une fois de plus, Vasquez ne le relâcha qu'au tout dernier moment, comme s'il avait été capable de lire dans son esprit. Encore qu'à la façon qu'avait eue tout son corps de se contracter, ça n'avait pas dû être sorcier à décrypter.

Cette fois, Faraday aurait bien voulu qu'il finisse le travail mais n'eut pas le loisir de le faire remarquer.

\- Allonge-toi. Ándale ! ordonna une fois de plus Vasquez, qui s'était relevé et se déshabillait enfin.

Sans réfléchir, Faraday s'installa sur le ventre. Ce n'était pas forcément qu'il préférait le faire ainsi, c'était simplement qu'il y était habitué. Les premières fois, c'était moins gênant de ne pas être face à face. Ce n'était que les toutes dernières nuits, quand il était apparu qu'ils étaient plus proches que prévu, qu'il y avait aussi de la tendresse, qu'ils s'étaient faits face sans même avoir besoin d'en parler. Quant à aujourd'hui… eh bien disons que si ça devait être l'affaire d'une seule fois, ce serait plus simple de cette façon.

Confirmant qu'il avait bien fait, Vasquez ne trouva rien à y redire quand il vint s'installer contre lui.

Il l'entendit cracher dans sa main avant de sentir deux doigts entrer en lui. Bien qu'assurée, la préparation n'en resta pas moins sommaire, Faraday, qui à ce stade était chaque fois totalement impatient, ayant indiqué bien souvent qu'il n'était pas en sucre et n'avait rien contre un peu de brutalité. De la brutalité justement, il en eut pour son compte quand l'autre vint en lui sans se donner la peine de le prévenir.

Il en eut le souffle coupé mais se reprit bien vite. Si Vasquez était foutrement doué pour les préliminaires, comme il venait une fois de plus de le prouver, ce n'était rien à côté de son talent dans le feu de l'action. S'il y mettait tout de même de la tendresse au travers des quelques mots murmurés à son oreille ou des caresses sur son dos, il le prenait avec fougue, le plaisir de chacun montant crescendo, faisant se rapprocher l'imminence de la délivrance.

Faraday s'accrochait si fort à la tête de lit qu'il en avait mal aux doigts et lorsque son amant toucha ce point si sensible en lui, il cria avant d'en redemander plus d'une petite voix saccadée. Habituellement, Vasquez s'y prêtait de bonne grâce, cette fois cela eut l'effet inverse. Le Mexicain en effet s'immobilisa avant de tout bonnement se retirer. Faraday, se demandant ce que c'était que cette blague tordue, s'apprêtait à râler, mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, marmonna Vasquez. Je veux voir ton visage. Tourne-toi !

S'il était brusque dans ses paroles, mais il agissait ainsi le plus souvent quel qu'en soit le contexte, le propos témoignait d'un attachement que Faraday n'aurait osé espérer.

C'était effectivement très agréable de cette façon, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. Ainsi, une fois Vasquez à nouveau en lui, le plaisir était le même, mais pouvoir le regarder en même temps… Faire l'amour n'aurait jamais pu mieux porter son nom. Les gestes étaient là, brutaux, intenses, mais rien que de très mécanique, quelque chose que Faraday avait fait avec bien des amants. C'était bon, aucun doute, très bon même, mais ce n'était que du plaisir. Ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon en revanche… Il y avait là de la confiance, de la tendresse, du respect. Et de l'amour. C'était quelque chose dont ils n'avaient jamais parlé, c'était pourtant une évidence. Lui qui n'avait jamais été amoureux jusque-là, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer que cela puisse être aussi grisant.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il jouit enfin, se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts pour ne pas lâcher ceux de Vasquez. Et puis c'était beau de le voir perdre pied à son tour.

Il le serra dans ses bras quand il s'écroula sur lui, l'embrassant, respirant sa peau, caressant son dos moite. Il était repu, pourtant il se refusait à s'éloigner de lui.

ooOoo

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Faraday resta parfaitement immobile, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière qui inondait la pièce, essayant de prendre toute la mesure de ce qui se tramait. Il avait les idées terriblement claires, bien plus que les autres fois à ce moment de la journée. L'explication tenait peut-être au fait que pour une fois il ne s'était pas endormi à moitié ivre au mieux. Il n'avait été ivre que de sexe.

Ils n'avaient pas quitté la chambre depuis le retour du Mexicain la veille, au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ça avait été agréable. Ils avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois, mais c'était surtout au travers de tous les autres petits gestes que leur relation avait pris un nouveau tournant.

Ils ne seraient jamais un couple comme les autres puisqu'ils devaient se faire discrets, mais dans l'intimité de cette maison, seuls, ils y ressemblaient sacrément. En d'autres temps, l'idée même d'une telle proximité avec qui que ce soit l'aurait effrayé, aujourd'hui c'était plutôt l'idée de perdre ce lien si particulier qui lui fichait une trouille de tous les diables. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que cela désormais, pouvoir se réveiller tous les matins contre le corps nu de Vasquez, envahi par sa chaleur, l'odeur de leurs étreintes récentes, avec dans tout son être la sensation d'une paix longtemps cherchée au fond d'un verre ou derrière le canon un colt chargé.

Il observa un moment le bras de Vasquez posé sur son ventre, s'amusant du contraste entre sa peau pâle et celle tellement plus sombre de son amant. Une différence comme ils en affichaient dans bien d'autres domaines encore. Différents mais tellement complémentaires.

Vasquez commença à émerger à son tour et se blottit davantage contre lui avec un adorable gémissement. L'instant d'après, il se redressa vivement, le corps tendu, et regarda tout autour de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Puis il regarda Joshua, sourit et se détendit tout à fait alors qu'il se rappelait où il était et qu'il ne risquait définitivement rien. Faraday lui prit la main et l'attira à lui.

\- C'est bon de t'avoir là, dit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est bon de ne pas avoir à dormir d'un seul œil. Comme si je savais qu'ici tout irait bien. Tu m'as apporté une tranquillité d'esprit que tu ne pourras jamais soupçonner.

Faraday l'embrassa mais ne put retenir ensuite la pique qu'il avait au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu aurais dû revenir plus tôt.

Ok, c'était pas malin. Risque de s'engueuler maintenant, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine… Il voulait vraiment oublier cela, mais en même temps, s'il pouvait mettre son compagnon mal à l'aise ce serait une petite revanche au regard de ce que lui avait éprouvé, éprouvait encore.

Vasquez soupira en s'éloignant un peu. Il couvrit ses yeux de son bras.

\- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis Josh. Tu n'as pas compris que je l'ai fait autant pour toi que pour moi ?

\- Pour moi ? grogna Faraday avec un rire sans joie.

\- Cacher un hors-la-loi, un assassin… S'ils nous avaient pris, tu aurais fini en prison.

Faraday se calma instantanément. L'argument faisait sens. En fait, c'était cette situation qui était totalement merdique, en vouloir à l'autre homme n'était fondé sur aucune logique, au risque de pourrir ce qu'ils avaient enfin. Ce qu'il ne voulait justement pas gâcher.

\- Tu as raison, dit-il donc dans une volonté d'apaisement, pardonne-moi. C'est juste que j'ai eu mal à en crever. Avant toi, j'avais l'habitude d'être seul, j'aimais ça. Pas d'attaches, des contacts que lorsque c'était utile… Avec toi… putain, je peux plus m'en passer ! Mais pas les autres. Les autres je m'en fous. C'est toi que je veux. Tout le temps. Même si ça se dit pas. Même si c'est pas envisageable. C'est comme ça. Je t'aime !

Il n'avait jamais envisagé se confier de la sorte, c'était pathétique, probablement effrayant pour celui à qui c'était destiné, pourtant ça lui fit un bien fou. Comme si par ces quelques mots il était parvenu à se débarrasser de la rancœur, de cette sensation d'injustice. Et puis surtout, il n'en voulait pas à Vasquez, pas vraiment, et il était content de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu sais que je ressens la même chose, dit le Mexicain d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Il se tourna sur le côté de façon à lui faire face et posa sa main sur son bras, amorçant une caresser avant de continuer.

\- Ça fait des années que je me cache, que je bouge en permanence. C'est devenu une seconde nature et jusque-là je m'en tirais plutôt bien. Pas d'amis, pas de vrai travail, pas de véritables responsabilités en dehors de ma seule survie… Des amants différents dans chaque ville, le temps d'une nuit ou deux, puis je partais avant de tomber sur celui qui aurait fini par me dénoncer pour cet autre crime que je commettais régulièrement entre les draps de lits anonymes. J'y trouvais mon compte. Plus maintenant.

Il eut un soupir douloureux et Faraday craignit un instant qu'il ne s'arrête en si bon chemin. Il n'en fit cependant rien, même si sa voix était à présent encore moins assurée.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile de partir cette fois. Ça l'a été encore moins ensuite. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. J'avais l'impression de te voir partout, tout le temps. Et quand je fermais les yeux c'était encore pire… J'ai regretté souvent, me disant que la corde ne pourrait pas être pire… Et puis j'ai croisé Sam par hasard il y a environ six mois. C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu t'étais installé ici.

\- Six mois ? Et tu as attendu tout ce temps ?

\- En fait non. Je suis venu quasiment immédiatement, mais je me suis fait discret. Je voulais voir avant si… si tu m'avais remplacé, tu sais. J'ai vu que tu étais horriblement seul et que tu buvais plus qu'avant, si tant est que ça puisse être possible. J'étais inquiet et j'ai craint de me dévoiler. Je pensais que tu devais tellement m'en vouloir pour avoir sombré de la sorte... Alors je me suis dégonflé et je suis reparti.

\- Pourtant maintenant tu es là.

\- Traite-moi d'égoïste, je le mérite et bien pire encore, mais je suis revenu quand c'est devenu intolérable. Je t'avais promis que je le ferais mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Tu ne mérites pas que je me pointe selon mon bon vouloir, toujours pas dans la possibilité de pouvoir me fixer.

\- Ça a changé ? s'enquit Faraday avec une note d'espoir.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée à la vérité. Je n'y arrivais plus, j'avais l'impression de devenir fou alors j'ai renié toutes les promesses que j'avais pu me faire pour ce que j'estimais être ton bien.

Faraday vint s'allonger sur lui, nouant ses jambes aux siennes, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il venait d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait espéré. Aucune vaine promesse, mais la vérité sans fard. Vasquez s'était montré honnête et surtout fragile, ça le touchait. Rien ne serait simple, c'était certain, mais au moins étaient-ils suffisamment en phase pour envisager tenter d'arranger les choses.

Ils restèrent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, Faraday voulait ne penser à rien, juste profiter. Il était d'ailleurs si bien qu'il finit par somnoler, n'émergeant vaguement que lorsque son compagnon se leva en marmonnant qu'il allait soulager un besoin naturel. Quand il revint rapidement, il avait l'air pensif et Josh, qui s'était d'abord contenté de lui lancer un regard paresseux, se réveilla tout à fait, inquiet quant à son attitude.

\- J'ai vu tes quelques ouvriers, dit-il en réponse à sa question muette.

\- Et ?

\- Ils m'ont regardé avec curiosité. Ils ne vont pas s'étonner de la présence d'un autre homme chez toi de bon matin ? S'il doit y avoir des rumeurs…

\- J'ai une deuxième chambre, je peux tout à fait accueillir un ami.

\- Et tu n'es pas censé être au travail à cette heure-ci ?

\- Ils penseront que j'ai la gueule de vois, ce qui serait loin d'être la première fois. Reviens te coucher à présent.

Le Mexicain semblait toujours aussi préoccupé, il revint cependant s'allonger. Faraday tenta bien de lui faire oublier ses préoccupations de quelques baisers, mais il renonça en voyant que cela ne faisait guère d'effet.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il patiemment.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça… Josh, je suis inquiet pour toi.

\- Pour moi ?

\- Je t'ai observé il y a deux jours quand je suis revenu. Idem il y a six mois. J'étais dans un coin du saloon, à te surveiller et… Je ne t'ai jamais connu sobre, mais à ce point… Je n'aime pas te savoir te détruire comme ça. Je sais qu'entre moi, ton attirance pour les hommes, ça fait beaucoup de chose à gérer, de choses à dissimuler, mais je voudrais que tu sois heureux. Or, tu bois parce que tu ne l'es pas.

\- Je bois comme je respire, ça m'aide à fonctionner, c'est tout, tenta d'éluder Faraday. Je ne réfléchis jamais quant aux raisons qui m'y poussent, si tant est qu'il y en ait.

\- Pas à moi ! Ivre tu as l'air plus malheureux. Tu sais, je le vois quand tu joues la comédie avec tes partenaires de poker, ton entourage. Tu fais le clown, mais moi je vois dans tes yeux ce que tu as réellement dans la tête. Alors à quoi bon jouer à ça ?

\- Ça me permet d'oublier.

Cette fois c'était sincère, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de se défiler. Ils en étaient à ce stade de leur relation où la confiance devait être réciproque, il ne pouvait pas attendre l'honnêteté s'il n'en faisait pas preuve en retour. Alors faire le premier pas semblait être la bonne chose à faire.

\- Oublier quoi ? Moi ?

\- Entre autre. Encore que, j'étais triste quand ça fonctionnait. Penser à toi c'est tout ce qui me restait.

C'était pathétique de dire cela à quelqu'un avec qui il avait passé si peu de temps, mais mentir à ne stade, ou ne serait-ce qu'éluder, n'aurait pas eu le moindre sens. Il continua donc bravement sur sa lancée.

\- Il y a tellement d'autres choses qui méritent d'être oubliées.

\- Tu peux tout dire, l'encouragea Vasquez, qui ne pouvait avoir raté son hésitation. Tu insistes suffisamment pour revenir sur mon passé, que tu fasses de même ne pourra que m'encourager dans cette voie.

Faraday fut admiratif de sa façon de le ferrer, d'autant que cela fonctionna parfaitement. Il se lança donc, baissant cependant les yeux parce que c'était plus facile ainsi.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais pendant qu'on était à Rose Creek, pendant cette semaine où on se préparait pour ce qui allait suivre, on a parlé souvent de Goodnight et sa façon d'être torturé par son passé, par ses victimes durant la guerre.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Tu semblais tellement heurté par son attitude.

\- Et pour cause. Je suis un peu pareil. J'ai causé bien des morts et ceux-ci ne méritaient pas toujours leur sort. Je sais faire la part des choses. Je n'ai aucun regret concernant les hommes de Bogue par exemple. Mais d'autres… des duels entre deux ivrognes, et je te prie de croire que même ivre je vise toujours aussi bien, peut-être même mieux, des types qui me provoquaient parce que je les avais arnaqués de la pire des façons, des maris rendus cocus pour mes soins… Et j'en passe. A chaque fois, je n'ai agi que pour sauver ma peau, mais j'avais conscience ensuite que je devais en arriver à me défendre de la sorte seulement parce que ne m'étais conduit au préalable comme le dernier des cons. Pas toujours facile à assumer.

Pas plus que ce n'était facile à aborder. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il pouvait éprouver, alors même qu'il vivait avec cela depuis bien des années.

\- Je pense à eux bien souvent. Trop souvent. Et il n'y a qu'avec l'alcool que j'arrive à les faire taire. Désormais je bois davantage par habitude, mais tout au fond c'est bien à cause d'eux. A cause de moi.

\- Si je m'étais attendu à ça, cariño, murmura Vasquez en caressant doucement sa main. Je pouvais me vanter avoir passé outre ce masque tu portes en permanence, ayant deviné les contours d'une personnalité bien plus sensible et surtout moins sûre d'elle qu'elle ne voulait bien le faire croire. Mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné cette culpabilité, ce mal-être.

\- Il est plus facile à gérer quand tu es là. La raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien bu hier soir.

\- Tu vas me faire d'autant plus culpabiliser de t'avoir abandonné deux ans.

\- Je pourrais te reprocher bien des choses, mais pas ça, alors que j'ai tout faire pour me dissimuler. C'était plus facile de ne pas en parler. Tu l'auras remarqué, je parle beaucoup, mais jamais de moi.

\- Oh oui, ça j'avais remarqué, s'amusa Vasquez.

\- Mais tu es pareil, tu noteras.

\- A ceci près que je ne passe pas mon temps à embrouiller tout le monde en racontant je ne sais quelles inepties.

\- N'empêche, tu m'aurais jamais sauté dessus si je ne t'avais pas baratiné depuis le début.

\- Sauté dessus ? Tu parles, t'avait fait la moitié du boulot, à te pavaner nu devant moi.

\- Je n'ai fait que ce que je savais que tu voulais que je fasse. Tu n'étais pas discret.

\- J'avais pas intérêt si je voulais me faire comprendre.

\- Et je te plais sans vêtement.

\- Je confirme, grogna Vasquez, sa main le confirmant tout autant que lui tandis qu'elle se promenait sur le corps nu de l'autre homme.

\- Bien.

Faraday s'interrompit pour l'embrasser, puis garda le bras en travers de son flanc.

\- Rose Creek m'a changé. J'y ai vu la possibilité d'avoir des amis, une vraie raison de vivre. J'avais pas connu ça depuis que j'étais gamin.

\- Seulement des amis ? le taquina Vasquez.

\- Ah oui, il se peut qu'il y ait eu un Mexicain sexy aussi, qui s'est cru capable de me faire tourner la tête.

\- Ambition totalement justifiée si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ça se pourrait bien.

Le clin d'œil doublé d'un sourire taquin confirma que le Faraday moins grave était de retour. S'il y avait encore une part de dissimulation, les deux hommes savaient qu'il était néanmoins plus apaisé, c'était déjà une petite victoire.

\- Et pourtant, le Mexicain sexy avait fort à faire au vu de la concurrence qu'il y a eu entre tes draps.

\- Il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, tenta Faraday, même s'il savait qu'il n'était guère crédible, il s'était assez vanté de ses conquêtes passées au tout début, quand l'autre ne comptait pas encore vraiment, et ne devait surtout pas compter.

\- A d'autre, ironisa Vasquez. Mais tu veux que je te dise, je m'en fiche. Parce qu'eux ne sont pas là, dans cette chambre, avec toi.

\- Aucun n'a eu l'importance que toi tu as, confirma Faraday. Et puis, je ne t'ai jamais entendu te plaindre de mon expérience quand on a commencé à… tu vois de quoi je parle. Pas sûr que le genre puceau timoré t'aurait fait autant d'effet.

\- Ça aurait été excitant pourtant, d'être celui qui t'aurait tout appris.

\- On pourra toujours jouer à ça un jour si ça fait partie de tes fantasmes. Je te l'ai dit bien souvent, je suis ouvert à tout.

Tout en parlant, Faraday entreprit d'enlever un à un le peu de vêtements qu'avait passés le Mexicain pour sortir. Il fut satisfait de découvrir que ses gestes lents, caressant autant qu'ils déshabillaient, avaient eu un effet non négligeable sur son amant. Il cracha dans sa main et saisit sans plus de cérémonie la virilité de l'autre homme.

\- Touche-moi, dit-il alors que ses doigts étaient déjà en action. Pas de blabla, pas de longs préliminaires, j'ai juste envie de jouir, vite.

Vasquez marmonna quelques injures dans sa langue natale avant de rendre la politesse, caressant vite et bien.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffi cette nuit ? s'enquit-il, le ton rauque, entre deux petits gémissements de plaisir.

\- Trois fois pour rattraper deux ans d'abstinence ? Tu es loin du compte.

Durant la nuit, ils y étaient effectivement revenus par deux fois, la dernière Vasquez avait même laissé à l'Irlandais tout loisir de le prendre à son tour, et cela avait été hautement satisfaisant. Ils avaient pris leur temps, mêlant tendresse et petites attentions à l'égard de l'autre.

Ce n'était plus ce que voulait Faraday à cet instant. Comme il l'avait exprimé, il désirait simplement de l'action brute.

Alors les mains agirent de concert, les corps ses frottèrent l'un à l'autre. Les respirations haletantes se mêlèrent dans des baisers voraces et l'orgasme ne se fit pas attendre longtemps pour les terrasser dans un parfait ensemble.

S'il avait été au-dessus durant l'étreinte, donnant le rythme à leurs caresses, Faraday ne sut pas comment il se retrouva ensuite allongé sur le dos, la tête de son amant reposant sur son bas-ventre. Il ne fit pourtant pas la moindre remarque à ce sujet, c'était bien trop agréable. Il se contenta de passer une main paresseuse dans les cheveux moites, s'amusant des frissons qui les traversaient encore l'un et l'autre, ultimes témoins du plaisir éprouvé.

Le silence, comme celui qui régnait à ce moment dans la pièce, avait quelque chose de bon, Faraday l'avait compris la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul dans cette maison, loin du tumulte de la ville. Au début, il avait craint être hanté par le son des coups de feu et le bruit assourdissant de cette explosion qui l'avait laissé pour mort, et dont il rêvait encore bien souvent. C'était pour ça qu'après le départ de Vasquez, il n'avait d'abord pu se résoudre à rester seul, passant ses nuits dans les saloons les plus mal famés, à s'abrutir de bruit pour ensuite s'effondrer, épuisé, dans un sommeil qui tenait plus du coma éthylique que d'un véritable repos.

Il était apaisé à présent qu'il pouvait gérer la solitude et surtout le silence. C'était reposant. Ça l'était davantage encore en bonne compagnie, constatait-il, un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres.

Pourtant, aussi bien se sentait-il, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de tourner à plein régime, revenant sans cesse sur le même point, un point bien délicat mais dont il ne se débarrasserait que d'une seule façon, aussi délicate soit-elle. Parce que cela allait demander toute la coopération du Mexicain, or celui-ci ne lui avait jusque-là jamais facilité la tâche. Mais le moment n'aurait pu être plus propice. Vasquez était détendu à n'en pas douter et lui-même venant de se confier, il était compréhensible qu'il demande la pareille en retour. Alors il décida de se lancer, même s'il n'était pas rassuré. Ce n'était pas tant sa demande qui l'effrayait que ce qu'il risquait d'entendre. Son compagnon avait sa part d'ombre et il se demandait s'il serait en mesure d'accepter ce qui serait révélé.

\- Maintenant, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait anodin tandis que sa caresse dans les cheveux sombres se faisait plus ferme.

\- Tu veux déjà remettra ça, querido ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais il va me falloir un peu plus de temps.

\- Idiot ! Quoi que je serais pas contre. Mais non, c'est pas ça. C'est maintenant que je veux tout savoir. Tu m'as dit hier que tu me parlerais de ton passé. Alors fais-le, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu sais, on a tout notre temps, marmonna Vasquez en se redressant. Je t'ai promis de le faire, mais j'imaginais pas ça aussi vite.

\- Allez ! Ça fait deux ans que j'attends !

\- Cabrόn ! grogna Vasquez. Tu es un insupportable petit con. Surtout que tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux rien te refuser.

\- Avec un physique comme le mien, évidemment qu'on ne peut rien me refuser, s'amusa Faraday.

Il avait remarqué la tension entre les épaules de Vasquez à présent que celui-ci était assis, alors il tenait à tout prix à maintenir un peu de légèreté pour eux deux.

Vasquez ne releva pas la tentative d'humour, ce qui n'était guère dans ses habitudes. En revanche, il quitta le lit, allant se planter devant la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le corral à l'arrière de la maison, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son compagnon. C'était une vision incongrue que de l'avoir ainsi nu, planté droit comme un piquet, dans un moment aussi solennel. Pourtant, Faraday n'eut même pas le cœur à profiter du panorama.

\- Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse entendre, l'encouragea-t-il avec douceur.

C'était un petit arrangement avec la vérité, mais il avait déjà pris sa décision de toute façon. Quoi qu'il apprenne, il ne traiterait pas l'autre homme différemment. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela après s'être montré si insistant. De même, il savait que ses sentiments ne changeraient pas, même s'il devait découvrir partager sa vie avec un tueur sadique ou n'importe quoi du même genre. Cela ne changerait en rien l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux, l'homme qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, dit Vasquez d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée. Sam a dû te dire que si j'étais recherché par tous les chasseurs de prime des environs, c'était pour le meurtre d'un Ranger.

\- En effet. Mais tout comme moi, à présent qu'il te connait il est convaincu de ton innocence. Il m'a raconté que le Ranger en question avait une réputation plus que sulfureuse, qu'il avait été plusieurs fois accusé de chantage, d'extorsion et d'autres joyeusetés de ce genre.

\- Tu me l'apprends. Mais ça décrit bien l'homme en question. Il n'empêche que je l'ai tué. Je ne reviendrai jamais sur ce point, même si ça devait me conduire à la potence. A ma décharge cependant, j'ai agi en état de légitime défense.

\- Pourquoi ne pas trouver les autorités pour t'expliquer dans ce cas ?

\- Qui me croirait ? Pas de preuve, pas de témoin. J'ai tué un représentant de l'ordre. Et je suis Mexicain. C'est tout ce qu'on retiendra. Et puis, cette vie passée à fuir, à risquer ma tête chaque fois que je me pose quelque part, me permet d'expier ma véritable faute, le vrai crime que j'ai commis et pour lequel je ne serai jamais jugé.

Voilà donc l'heure de vérité, réalisa Faraday avec un pincement au cœur. Et il commençait à se demander si rester dans l'ignorance n'aurait pas été plus simple finalement, tellement il flippait. Ce Ranger n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, comme il l'avait toujours soupçonné.

Il s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux fixés sur son compagnon et retint son souffle, incapable à ce stade de l'interrompre.

\- Ça va faire cinq ans. Je venais de quitter le Mexique et je tentais de gagner ma vie comme je pouvais. Je commettais entre autre quelques arnaques sur des habitués du saloon de la ville où je m'étais fixé. Jusqu'à ce que j'arnaque le mauvais gars. Je travaillais à l'occasion avec une prostituée qui provoquait et recueillait pour moi des confidences sur l'oreiller, me permettant de faire chanter quelques notables et leur extorquer de l'argent. Avec le recul, je n'en suis pas fier, mais je me suis toujours appliqué à ne m'en prendre qu'à des hommes louches. Et puis, j'avais pas beaucoup de choix. J'avais traversé la frontière pour espérer trouver une vie meilleure, mais personne ne voulait laisser sa chance à un basané, aussi travailleur et motivé soit-il.

Faraday ne savait que trop bien de quoi il parlait. Ses origines irlandaises et le bordel où il avait grandi ne jouaient pas non plus en sa faveur quand ça se savait. Vasquez, lui n'avait même pas l'opportunité de dissimuler ses origines.

\- Il a exigé qu'on s'affronte en duel. Et pas le truc cliché au coucher du soleil, qui aurait pu lui donner l'occasion de se défiler. Non, moins de dix minutes après, on était face à face au milieu de la rue principale, avec une foule curieuse et avide de sang sur les trottoirs. J'aurais pu refuser, j'aurais dû refuser, et fuir. D'autant que je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention de me fixer dans cette ville en particulier. Mais j'avais ma fierté. Et je savais que je ne risquais pas grand-chose, mon adversaire n'avait pas l'air très habile.

Vasquez s'interrompit un instant le temps de secouer la tête et prononcer quelques mots en espagnol d'une voix triste que son compagnon ne lui avait jamais entendu.

\- Il a fallu que ce fils de chien se dégonfle au tout dernier moment. Plutôt que dégainer, il s'est jeté au sol quand j'ai tiré. Et ce gamin était là, à quelques pas derrière, qui courrait… Il était paniqué, il cherchait ses chiens d'après ce que j'ai su ensuite, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il se passait.

Faraday frissonna tandis qu'il prenait toute la mesure du drame. Parce que Vasquez aurait pu tout aussi ne plus dire un mot, il avait compris.

\- Personne n'a jamais remis en question le fait que je savais tirer, y compris sans avoir visé. Et dieu sait si j'ai pas visé autre chose que le cœur de ce foie jaune. Le gosse est mort sur le coup.

\- Merde !

\- J'entends encore parfois le hurlement de sa mère. Je vois encore le petit allongé au sol, le sang qui se mélange à la terre.

\- C'était pas ta faute…

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots d'un réconfort tout relatif, Faraday savait qu'il tapait à côté. Si ça avait été lui, jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Cela ne rendait Vasquez que plus fort à ses yeux. Survivre à ça, vivre avec ce poids… Et cela expliquait bien des choses quant à son comportement. Ce n'était pas tant les chasseurs de prime qu'il cherchait à fuir que lui-même.

\- Tu parles ! Crois-moi, j'ai retourné le problème dans ma tête assez souvent. Je suis responsable de tout ! J'ai provoqué la situation avec mes combines minables, poussant l'autre à me défier. J'ai utilisé mon arme en pleine journée, au beau milieu d'une rue. A quoi je m'attendais ?

Faraday, touché par cette détresse que l'autre s'appliquait à cacher en permanence, trouva le courage de se lever. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée quant à la façon de l'aider, si ce n'était en étant là. Marchant jusqu'à lui, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et embrassa son épaule. Il ne prononça pas un mot, convaincu que Vasquez n'en avait pas encore fini. Celui-ci se contenta de garder le silence un moment en caressant les mains jointes sur son ventre.

\- Ce fut la folie ensuite. Tout le monde courrait partout, criait… J'ai fini la journée en cellule. Et puis ils ont admis qu'ils ne pouvaient légalement rien me reprocher. Je n'avais fait que me défendre et je n'avais même pas provoqué l'autre. Mais sincèrement, je me fichais bien de mon sort à ce moment-là. Je crois que même la perspective d'un lynchage public ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Je m'y serais prêté de bon cœur. Tout, plutôt que la douleur que j'éprouvais. Qui ne m'a jamais lâché depuis. Cette culpabilité qui me ronge. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai suivi Sam sans poser la moindre question, alors que nos chances de survie étaient si faibles ? J'ai vu dans cette perspective d'aider ces gens une façon de me racheter.

\- Ça a fonctionné ?

\- Un peu. Quand je me présenterai devant mon créateur je pourrai dire que j'ai sauvé plus d'enfants que je n'en ai tué. Mais ça n'a rien effacé. Et puis, tu es entré dans l'équation.

\- Moi ?

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai fui dès que j'ai pu en être capable ? Pas seulement parce que c'est ce que je fais depuis des années. J'étais tellement bien avec toi, mais je ne m'en sentais pas le droit. Comment je pouvais être heureux alors que lui n'est plus là ? Je crois que depuis que c'est arrivé, je fais tout pour être malheureux, parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite.

\- Pourtant tu es là, rappela Faraday avec une sagesse dont il était bien peu coutumier.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais trop. J'y arrivais plus. Et puis, quand je l'ai vu Sam m'a dit que tu avais l'air misérable, malheureux. Ce que j'ai pu vérifier par moi-même ensuite. Toi moins que quiconque devrait souffrir de la situation. J'ai fait assez de victimes.

Il se retourna pour prendre à son tour Faraday dans ses bras et celui-ci ferma les yeux. Il aimait la sensation de la barbe de son compagnon contre son visage. Il aimait sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau. C'était bon de s'en rappeler dans un moment aussi grave.

\- Et ce Ranger ? interrogea-t-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Oui, c'était difficile, mais il était là et il entendait bien le rappeler.

\- La mère de Charles était du genre à tendre l'autre joue. Elle est venue me voir, m'a parlé de la volonté divine et d'autres aberrations dans sa situation, pour elle si il est arrivé ce qu'i arrivé, c'est que Dieu avait des plans pour son fils, des plans qu'on ne pouvait pas remettre en question. Et elle m'a pardonné. Je suis croyant moi aussi et je trouve du réconfort là-dedans, mais si ça avait été mon fils, j'aurais mis le feu à le terre entière. Et elle, elle m'a pardonné… Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'admiration que j'ai pour cette femme. J'ai essayé de lui écrire plusieurs fois, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors je me contente de lui envoyer de l'argent régulièrement, juste pour aider… Quelques semaines après le drame, elle a quitté la région avec ses deux filles. Elle voulait prendre un nouveau départ et me souhaitait de faire de même. Les mois d'après j'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai trouvé un boulot réglo dans une ferme, dans un autre coin de l'Etat, le fils du régisseur était pas farouche, c'était pas une mauvaise vie.

Il se tut juste un instant, le temps de déposer un baiser sur le front de Faraday, comme un remerciement silencieux pour sa présence.

\- La mère de Charles était veuve depuis un moment. Elle avait un régulier qui passait la voir, s'installait parfois quelques jours chez elle… Un homme qu'elle n'a pas emmené avec elle quand elle est partie. Il était Ranger, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

\- L'enfoiré, grogna Josh en se tendant quand il comprit où il voulait en venir.

\- Eh oui. Elle, elle avançait comme elle pouvait, pas lui. Et il entendait bien me le faire payer. Pas tant la mort du petit j'imagine, que le fait d'avoir perdu sa maîtresse. Alors il m'a retrouvé et a commencé à me harceler. Au début je ne me suis pas méfié, je ne le connaissais pas. Il s'est pointé sur les terres où je travaillais, m'a espionné. Quand il a compris que j'avais un amant sur place, et pourtant on était discrets, il m'a menacé. J'ai fui sans demander mon reste. Il m'a retrouvé à chaque fois, faisant de ma vie un enfer, menaçant de m'arrêter pour des choses que je n'avais pas faites. Ça a duré des mois. Tout ce que voulais c'était faire mon deuil, apprendre à vivre avec ma culpabilité, mais j'étais jamais tranquille.

Se sentant des envie de meurtres et regrettant de n'avoir pas pu lui-même commettre cet acte qui avait fait de son compagnon un hors-la-loi, Faraday passa une main qu'il espérait réconfortante dans le dos de Vasquez.

\- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, dit-il.

\- C'est ce que je me dis la plupart du temps. Avant de remarquer que moi aussi finalement. Il a fini par se lasser de ce petit jeu, il me l'a avoué en ces termes. Et pour lui, il n'y avait qu'une conclusion possible, ma mort. Il est venu m'arrêter devant témoins dans l'hôtel où je venais de m'installer. Il n'avait pas de prétexte légal, ni aucune intention de me livrer de toute façon, mais ça personne ne le savait. Il m'a emmené jusque dans un champ désert à la sortie de la ville, avec l'intention de m'abattre, prévoyant de raconter ensuite que j'avais essayé de m'enfuir. Un plan parfait. L'espace d'une seconde, je me suis résigné à le laisser faire, mais l'instinct de survie a été plus fort que tout en définitive. Je me suis débattu, j'ai eu rapidement le dessus et le coup est parti pendant que j'essayais de le désarmer. La détonation a attiré du monde et quand j'ai compris qu'on ne me voulait pas du bien j'ai filé. Je suis vite tombé sur des affiches indiquant que j'étais recherché en échange d'une belle récompense, mort ou vif cela va sans dire.

\- Et tu fuis depuis ce jour.

\- J'ai pas le choix. Même depuis sa tombe, il fait en sorte de continuer à me pourrir la vie. Et chaque jour je me dis que je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu ne dois pas penser ça ! La mort de ce garçon, c'était un accident, sa mère ne s'y est pas trompée. Ce que cet homme t'a fait en revanche… C'était lui le criminel. Tu es un homme bien, n'en doute jamais Vas. Ta culpabilité face à ce drame en témoigne. Putain, t'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour de parfaits inconnus sans rien demander en retour, quel assassin aurait fait ça ? Tu es un homme bien ! Et tu mérites de pouvoir enfin vivre ! Et si c'est avec moi tant qu'à faire, je prends !

Vasquez eut un petit rire qui détendit instantanément l'atmosphère.

\- C'est la première fois depuis pas mal de temps que j'envisage de le faire et tu peux t'en féliciter, parce que c'est grâce à toi. Quand j'ai failli te perdre à Rose Creek, j'ai compris que toi et moi c'était particulier. J'ai vu tellement de morts, tellement de souffrance, mais toi j'aurais pas pu l'accepter et je voulais tellement qu'on reste ensemble ensuite. Et finalement, quand le moment est venu, j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Comme si je n'y avais pas droit.

\- Tu es là maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas repartir. J'en avais déjà pas spécialement l'intention avant, mais après toutes ces révélations c'est certain.

\- Ça sera pas simple.

\- Eh bien si on n'arrive pas à arranger cette situation de merde et qu'il le faut vraiment, on partira, mais ensemble. Ce ranch, c'était faute de mieux, histoire de me poser. Mais je préfère me poser avec toi, alors je suis prêt à tout lâcher.

\- Et si je ne le mérite pas ? Si tu te rends compte à l'usage que tu ne me supportes pas ?

\- Qui te dit que je suis moi-même facile à supporter au quotidien ? éluda Faraday, pince sans rire.

Vasquez pourrait émettre toutes les objections qu'il voudrait, ce qu'il ferait à n'en pas douter, lui avait pris sa décision. Il n'était pas homme à discuter dans ces moments-là.

\- Je suis un joueur, reprit-il, je n'ai pas peur de prendre quelques risques parfois quand le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Alors je suis prêt à tout miser sur nous.

Il pensait chaque mot même si l'enjeu cette fois était foutrement plus personnel et moins sûr. Il contrôlait une bonne main autour d'une table de poker, cette fois au contraire il n'avait pas l'impression de contrôler grand-chose. Il ne se dégonflerait pas pour autant, ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

\- Et d'ici là, tu bosseras ici, avec moi. Tu passeras pour mon employé, personne ne se posera de question.

\- Ton employé, s'amusa Vasquez, manifestement heureux du tour que prenait la conversation. Tu me donneras des ordres ?

\- Je vais me gêner ! Tu t'en prives pas quand on est au lit, ça fera du bien d'inverser les rôles.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne fais rien que je ne te sais désirer.

\- Si c'est ta philosophie de vie, alors reste ! Il n'y a rien que je ne désire davantage.

\- Josh, sincèrement, si je n'avais pas l'intention de rester, tu crois que je t'aurais confié toutes ces choses sur moi ? Ces choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personnes avant aujourd'hui… Ça fait des heures que j'ai pris ma décision ! J'ai beau avoir essayé de le nier ces deux dernières années, je suis trop attaché à toi pour mon propre bien. J'ai tenté de résister, mais je savais que si je revenais, je ne pourrais plus repartir. Et je suis là !

\- Alors tu le savais déjà ? Enfoiré, pourquoi m'avoir laissé pratiquement te supplier ?

\- La réponse est dans la question querido. Je trouve excitant de te voir me supplier, quel que soit le domaine.

Faraday aurait pu se vexer d'avoir été manipulé de la sorte, mais tout ce qu'il retenait de cette remarque, c'était que Vasquez était attaché à lui, ce qu'il avait tant craint ne jamais voir arriver. Alors si Vasquez aimait qu'il le supplie, il le supplierait plus d'une fois, voilà qui pourrait de surcroît mettre un peu de piment dans une relation qui n'en manquait pas forcément. Quant à sa propre ferté, avec la bonne personne il était prêt à s'asseoir dessus. Au moins un peu.

Vasquez était là, n'avait pas l'intention de partir et quand il faudrait se remettre en route, ils le feraient ensemble. C'était une vie incertaine qui les attendait, Faraday avait toujours connu ça de toute façon. Cette fois il savait au moins qu'il ne serait pas seul pour l'affronter. Après les révélations faites ce matin, autant d'un côté que de l'autre, leur couple n'en apparaissait que plus légitime. C'était une sensation agréable, rassurante. Autant que les deux bras qui l'étreignaient avec assurance.

Vasquez l'avait dit, tout ne serait pas toujours facile, il était cependant près à en prendre le risque, parce que pour la toute première fois cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Après quelques mots tendres, ils s'habillèrent, Faraday impatient de lui montrer le domaine. Leur domaine. Puisque ce serait ça leur vie pour au moins les quelques mois à venir, autant que ça commence le plus vite possible.

 **THE END.**


End file.
